Proof of Love
by Tsukishirou Shofi Cassiopeia
Summary: Sekuel Missing Heart. Akhirnya Hichigo mengungkapakan hubungan antara dirinya dan Toushirou pada Ichigo.Serta bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan Toushirou dan Grimmjow. Last chapter review please!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : akhirnya bisa publish cerita baru juga! buat yang nunggu sekuel Missing Heart ini sudah saya buatkan (memang ada yang nunggu) walau buatnya lama banget. oh iya, fict ini saya edit ulang karena ada beberapa(baca: banyak typos-nya). tapi ceritanya masih sama kok. Terima kasih buat yang sudah review di fict sebelumnya. balasannya ada dibawah ya**_

_**Rose**_

_**Zanpaku nee**_

_**meiyo fujo**_

_**Lucaslascan**_

_**Ruka ana  
><strong>_

_**Tittle : Proof of Love**_

_**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, a little bit Humor**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Pair : HichiIchi**_

_**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**_

_**Warning : Alternatif Universe, Shounen Ai/Boys Love, Out of Characters yang tak bisa dihindari, Typo(s) dimana-mana, GaJe, sekuel Missing Heart.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

"Sialan kau Hichigo." terdengar suara teriakan frustasi dari pemuda berambut orange. Mata hazelnya memandang ke luar gerbang sekolahnya, mencari sesosok orang yang dicintainya yang hingga kini tak juga ditemukan. Membuat Ichigo jadi bad mood berat. Apalagi kalau ini menyangkut sang pacar tercinta yang tak juga menjemputnya. Memang dirinya sangat senang akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan teman masa kecil yang sekaligus cinta pertamanya yang sudah tidak bertemu selama sepuluh tahun. Yah, walaupun ada insiden sang kekasih lupa ingatan karena hal yang menurutnya konyol itu dan sukses membuatnya marah tingkat akut. Tapi untunglah hal itu cepat berlalu dan sekarang dirinya resmi berpacaran dengan Hichigo Shirosaki. Lalu kenapa masa - masa yang seharusnya berbahagia ria ini diwarnai dengan kekesalan Ichigo?

~Ichigo POV~

Hichigo, kemana sih dia? kenapa belum datang menjemputku? Mana hari sudah mulai gelap lagi. Bukannya aku takut atau apa, hanya saja sudah dua jam ini aku menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolahku, sendirian, kedingingan, bahkan sampai lumutan. Mana murid - murid di sekolahku sudah pada pulang lagi.

Kalian mungkin berpikir kenapa aku tidak pulang sendirian saja 'kan? Huh...alasannya tentu saja karena pacarku yang satu itu sangat overprotektif padaku. Dia tidak mau aku pulang sendirian dan harus menunggunya sampai datang. Pernah suatu ketika aku langsung pulang dan tak menunggunya. Hichigo jadi panik dan memarahiku tanpa ampun. Ada lagi saat aku pertama kali jadian dengannya, Hichigo sangat cemburu ketika aku sedang mengobrol akrab dengan sahabat baiknya, Renji. Oh, ayolah dia kan temannya, lagipula Renji juga sudah punya pacar yang disayanginya yang merupakan teman baik keduaku, setelah Rukia tentunya. Tapi saat itu aku sama sekali tidak merasa kalau hal itu menyebalkan. Cemburu adalah tanda kalau dia sangat menyayangi ku 'kan? Tapi sekarang aku benar - benar sebal padanya. Awas saja kalau Hichigo datang, dia tidak akan selamat begitu saja.

~Ichigo POV End~

- In Other Side -

"Ayolah Hichigo! Tolonglah sahabat baikmu yang sangat imut, rajin dan pandai menabung ini" terdengar renggek sebuah suara yang memekakan telinga. Kalian pasti sudah tahu 'kan siapa orangnya? Tepat sekali, siapa lagi kalau bukan Renji. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah dan sudah beberapa menit ini sekolah telah usai. Sepertinya dia masih berusaha untuk meminta bantuan pada Hichigo untuk melakukan suatu hal. Apakah gerangan yang diinginkan si babon ini?#plaak.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang padamu, aku tidak mau membatumu! apalagi kalau untuk memilih kado untuk peringatan jadianmu dengan Ulquiorra yang keberapa tadi katamu...?" tanya Hichigo agak lupa mengingat semua perkataan Renji yang sangat banyak bicara itu. Atau lebih tepatnya bilang saja cerewet.

"Yang ke delapan bulan, Hichi! Ayolah ini menyangkut kebahagiaan temanmu sendiri, kau tidak kasihan padaku ya?" teriak Renji dengan lebaynya. Sudah dari jam pertama masuk sekolah dia meminta tolong pada Hichigo dan selalu sukses mendapat jawaban tidak dari Hichigo.

"Ah, iya. Peringatan jadian kalian yang ke delapan bulan. Lagipula kenapa harus merayakannya dibulan ke delapan? kenapa tidak setahun sekali?" ucap Hichigo kesal. Sepertinya Hichigo sudah habis kesabaran untuk menghadapi temannya yang satu ini. Hichigo benar - benar heran, kenapa dirinya bisa tahan menghadapi tingkah sahabatnya yang terlalu over ini, atau kenapa dirinya bisa berteman dengannya.

"Sebenarnya aku inginnya tiap bulan kami merayakan hari jadian kami, tapi Ulquiorra menolak, jadilah kami rayakan tiap empat bulan sekali. Mengingat Ulquiorra sangat menyukai angka empat! Jadi diperayaan kedua kami aku ingin menghadiahkan kado yang spesial untuknya" ungkap Renji panjang lebar. Hichigo hanya bersweatdrop ria mendengarnya.

_'Dasar! Lebih baik aku terima saja permintaannya. Daripada masalah ini tambah panjang dan aku tidak bisa segera menemui Ichigo. Oh, iya Ichigo! Aku 'kan harus segera menjemputnya. Bisa - bisa dia marah besar lagi.'_ batin Hichigo dalam hati.

"Baiklah Renji, aku akan membantumu." ucap Hichigo dengan berat hati.

"Benarkah? Yay! Terima kasih Hichi." Ujar Renji sangat senang karena akhirnya Hichigo mau juga dimintai tolong. Dengan segera Renji berlari menghampiri Hichigo dengan kedua tangan terbuka akan memeluk Hichigo.

Merasa adanya bahaya yang mengancam Hichigo, dengan kemampuan refleks yang cepat dengan gampang menghindari pelukan mematikan dari Renji. Daripada dipeluk Renji mending dipeluk Ichigo, pacar yang sangat dicintainya. Mengingat Ichigo membuat Hichigo jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Beda dengan Hichigo yang sedang tersenyum ria, keadaan Renji sangat mengenaskan. Hal ini diakibatkan pelukannya yang meleset dan sukses membuatnya nyungsep di aspal dengan tidak elitnya.*sepertinya adegan ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya deh*

"Cepat kita pergi! Aku masih ada urusan untuk menjemput Ichigo tahu. Kau tahu bukan bagaimana kalau Ichigo marah." ucap Hichigo dengan nada merinding didalamnya.

.

.

.

- Back to Ichigo -

Ichigo sudah dalam kondisi kesal tingkat akut saat dirasakannya sesosok yang dikenalnya yang sangat mirip dengannya kecuali warna rambutnya yang putih dan matanya yang beriris emas serta lingkarang hitam disekitar bola matanya. Walaupun senang Hichigo telah datang menemuinya Ichigo masih memperlihatkan tampang kesalnya. Bayangkan saja, menunggu selama dua jam ditengah cuaca yang dingin, siapa yang tidak akan marah?

Hichigo dengan setengah berlari menghampiri Ichigo yang sudah memasang tampang ingin membunuhnya.'Glek...mati aku.' batin Hichigo dalam hati sambil menelan savilanya yang terasa berat untuk ditelan.

"Hai...Ichigo! Sudah lama ya menunggu ku?" ucap Hichigo agak berbasa basi.

"Oh, sama sekali tidak lama kok. Kau pikir aku akan bicara begitu ya? Jangan bermimpi! Kau tidak tahu ya, berapa lama aku menunggumu disini, kedinginan sendirian. Mana ini bulan november lagi, tidak tahukah kau seberapa dinginnya cuaca dibulan ini..."Ichigo terus saja menceramahi Hichigo tanpa jeda sedikitpun dan Hichigo tidak berani membantahnya, tentu saja dia sadar kalau dirinya salah. Lagipula siapa juga orang yang mau menghentikan amukannya kalau tidak ingin mendapat bogem gratis dari Ichigo meski pun Hichigo 'mantan' ketua berandalan terkenal. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang mantan juga, karena Hichigo memang bukan ketua berandalan mana pun.

"...lambat...?" Hichigo tersentak dari lamunannya ketika tiba-tiba Ichigo menanyakan suatu hal yang tak bisa dicernanya karena tak fokus tadi.

"Huh...? Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Hichigo yang memang tak mengerti duduk pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Ichigo. Membuat empu yang punya pertanyaan semakin kesal.

"Huuh...kau tidak mendengarkan aku ya dari tadi? Aku bilang, apa yang membuatmu terlambat menjemputku?" ulang Ichigo.

"Tadi aku sedang membantu Renji mencari kado untuk peringatan jadiannya dengan Ulquiorra yang kedua, aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena dia terus merenggek padaku, nanti orang-orang bisa salah paham aku berbuat yang aneh-aneh padanya. Apalagi reputasi ku 'kan buruk di kota ini." papar Hichigo panjang lebar.

"Oh, begitukah? Eh, tapi bukannya mereka baru delapan bulan jadian kenapa sudah memasuki perayaan kedua?" tanya Ichigo heran. Sepertinya ia sudah lupa pada kemarahan tingkat akutnya yang tadi dan digantikan dengan muka penasaran yang menurut Hichigo manis dan dapat membuat semua seme klepek-klepek karenanya.

'Dasar Ichigo! Cepat sekali dia berubah dari tampang marahnya menjadi tampang penasaran begini. Dia tak sadar ya, kalau mengeluarkan feromon kemanisannya bisa membuatku tak bisa menahan diri untuk menciumnya? Apalagi selama sebulan kami jadian aku belum pernah menciumnya, eits ralat kalau cium dahi sih pernah dan pelukan lalu pegangan tangan. Tapi kalau ciuman? Rasanya belum bisa. Aku takut Ichigo tak bisa menerimanya.

Tapi aku ingin menciumnya, sungguh sulit sekali mengendalikan diriku agar tak lepas kendali. Tidak Hichigo kendalikan dirimu! Kalau kau lakukan sekarang kau hanya akan membuat Ichigo takut. Apa kau mau usahamu selama sebulan ini hancur gara-gara sebuah ciuman saja?' batin Hichigo mulai berkecamuk.

"Agrh...sudahlah tidak usah memikirkan mereka. Lebih baik kita segera pulang, ini sudah hampir malam 'kan?" ucap Hichigo akhirnya dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Kemudian segera ia menggandeng tangan Ichigo yang terasa dingin dan memasukkannya ke saku jaketnya. Hichigo merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak segera menemui Ichigo setelah urusannya selesai dengan Renji. Sebenarnya urusan dengan Renji cuma sebentar, cuma tiga puluh menit saja. Lalu kenapa ia bisa terlambat sampai dua jam itu karena ia menemui kohai-nya yang baru saja pindah ke kota Karakura. Apa jadinya kalau Hichigo bilang hal yang sesungguhnya? Mungkin Ichigo akan mencincangnya jadi dendeng.

"Kau kenapa Hichigo?" tanya Ichigo yang heran melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya yang tidak biasanya. Biasanya Hichigo tidak sediam ini dan tak biasanya Hichigo banyak melamun saat sedang bersamanya. Ichigo jadi resah sendiri jika ia memikirkan hal itu.

"Uh...ti...tidak ada! Lihat kita sudah sampai rumahmu. Cepat masuklah sebelum kau masuk angin." ucap Hichigo berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ichigo yang mengetahui kalau Hichigo bersikap aneh itu pun tidak menyahuti perkataan Hichigo. Ia marah karena ia tahu sepertinya Hichigo menyembunyikan suatu hal padanya yang membuat Ichigo kesal. Dengan cepat Ichigo membuka gerbang pintu rumahnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Hichigo, tapi tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik oleh Hichigo sehingga mau tak mau ia harus menatap sang empunya tangan.

"Apa yang kau..." kata-kata Ichigo terpotong karena Hichigo telah mencium dahinya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang membuat Ichigo luluh. Tapi dengan cepat pula Hichigo melepaskan ciumannya.

"Masuklah! Aku pulang dulu ya." ucap Hichigo dengan lembut. Setelah itu ia langsung berjalan pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan Ichigo.

'Kenapa Hichigo? Kau selalu mencium dahi ku, kenapa kau tidak mau mencium bibirku. Apakah kau sebenarnya tak menyukaiku lagi?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

A/N : akhirnya bisa nepatin janji untuk buat sekuel Missing Heart, walaupun lama banget! ceritanya juga pendewk ya? entah kenapa aku kok tiap buat cerita baru pasti chapter awalnya selalu pendek, kenapa ya?#digampar karena kebanyakan curcol. Ini balasan Reviewnya

_**Zanpaku nee**_ : ini sudah ku buatka sekuelnya. gomen lama*bungkuk sampai nyentuh tanah

_**Rose**_ : Renji memang ku buat begitu supaya ceritanya nggak terlalu tegang. haha...Hichigo tak bisa mengalahkan Ichigo buat yang satu itu.

_**Lucaslascan**_ : ingin Ichi yang mendominasi? nanti di chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan saya buatkan...ini sudah buat yang pair HichiIchi lagi

_**Ruka ana**_ : sudah update nih. Gomen lama...

silahkan yang mau kritik, saran atau flame juga boleh, tapi yang membangun ya.

akhir kata

R

e

v

i

e

v

w


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N : akhirnya bisa update juga, rencananya sih updatenya seminggu sekali. Pas lihat kalender ternyata malah telat sehari. Gomen buat chapter kemarin yang ada kesalahan teknis. semoga di chapter ini tak terjadi lagi. Yosh, nggak banyak curcol lagi selamat membaca.**_

_**Tittle : Proof of Love**_

_**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy yang garing**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Pairing : HichiIchi slight HichiHitsu**_

_**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**_

_**Warning : Alternatif Universe, Shounen Ai/Boys Love, Out of Characters yang tak bisa dihindari, Typo(s) dimana-mana, GaJe dan kawan-kawan sekuel Missing Heart.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

Senja yang cerah di kota Karakura. Matahari sudah akan kembali ke peraduannya menampakkan surai yang menghiasi langit sore saat ini. Nampak orang-orang dan siswa-siswi di Karakura high school berlalu lalang untuk pulang dari kantor dan sekolah mereka masing-masing agar dapat segera beristirahat di rumah masing-masing dan melepaskan penat selama beraktifitas seharian.

Lalu di mana kah tokoh utama kita? Oh, ternyata sang tokoh utama masih berada di gerbang sekolah Karakura high school.

"Hichigo kali ini aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!" terdengar suara teriakan yang nyaring dari seorang berambut orange. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo. Lalu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sehingga pemuda beriris hazel ini terus marah-marah begitu? Mungkin itulah yang membuat kerutan di kedua alisnya jadi permanen

**- Ichigo POV -**

Kemana lagi sih, si Hichigo? Kenapa terlambat menjemputku lagi. Apa sebenarnya yang ia lakukan. Ok, mungkin kalian bingung kenapa aku bilang lagi, tentu saja karena si baka Hichigo dalam seminggu ini selalu saja terlambat menjemputku. Bukannya aku ini pemarah tapi orang mana yang akan tahan kalau pacarnya sering terlambat menjemputnya. Kalau cuma satu dua kali aku masih bisa mentoleril tapi ini sudah seminggu!

Sungguh aku sangat cemas, khawatir dan marah padanya. Sebenarnya aku tahu Hichigo menyembunyikan satu dua hal padaku. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu apa itu dan aku tidak ingin menanyakannya. Aku ingin dia sendiri yang mengatakannya dan mempercayaiku. Apakah salah aku berpikir begitu?

"Memikirkan hal itu jadi membuatku tambah cemas saja, atau lebih baik ku telepon saja dia? Yah lebih baik begitu."

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menelepon Hichigo, ku buka kontak namanya dan segera ku telepon dia

Lima detik...

Sepuluh detik...

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

kuputuskan untuk meneleponnya beberapa kali lagi dan hasilnya pun tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab panggilanku Hichigo? Ah...lebih baik aku pulang saja" akhirnya aku pun memutuskan.

**- End of Ichigo POV-**

Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya, setibanya di perempatan jalan tiba-tiba hatinya tergerak untuk melewati sebuah cafe yang terletak di ujung jalan, entah apa yang membuatnya ingin kesana. Insting seorang pacar mungkin.

Ternyata apa yang Ichigo cemaskan terjawab juga, di sana di Cafe itu ia melihat Hichigo sedang berbincang-bincang dengan akrab dengan seorang pemuda yang ia tak kenal. Tapi yang pasti rambutnya putih dan ia sangat mungil serta manis menurutnya.

Sesekali Ichigo dapat melihat mereka saling tertawa lepas bahkan muka Hichigo sempat memerah ketika pemuda itu mengatakan suatu hal yang tak bisa ia dengar karena jarak Ichigo dan tempat mereka yang jauh.

_'Apa sebenarnya yang mereka bicarakan? Sial, tak terdengar dari sini. Lagipula kenapa Hichigo malah ada di sini dengan seseorang yang tak ku kenal. Membuatku tambah kesal saja! Apa mungkin aku...? Cemburu? Aghr...tidak, tidak mungkin.'_ batin Ichigo mulai berkecamuk. Dengan segera Ichigo pergi dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah Ichigo sudah jauh dari Cafe itu. Ia mulai mencoba menata kembali perasaannya.

_'Jadi sekarang kau sudah mulai berselingkuh ya, Hichigo? Lihat saja aku pasti akan membalasmu.'_ batin Ichigo mantap

.

.

.

**- Hichigo POV -**

"Jadi akhirnya kau sudah memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah kesini ya, Toushirou?" ucapku dengan senyum terkembang karena pada akhirnya setelah beberapa hari yang lalu terus berdebat dengan pemuda berambut putih ini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah ke Karakura juga.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi karena kau terus memaksaku selama seminggu ini." ucap Toushirou dengan dinginnya sambil mengaduk-aduk parfait rasa greentea-nya.

"Jangan dingin seperti itu dong Toushirou! Aku lakukan ini karena aku menyayangimu dan ingin terus bersamamu setelah lama kita terpisah jauh" kataku dengan tampang memelas.

"Kurasa kota itu tak sejauh itu dari kota Karakura, Hichi. Lagipula kau juga bisa mampir kalau mau." katanya santai.

"Apa kau bilang? Dekat? Memang jarak Hueco Mundo dan Karakura yang harus ditempuh tiga jam naik Shinkansen itu dekat?" ucapku tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Lagipula aku juga 'tidak nyaman' jika harus terus mengunjungimu" ucapku lagi kali ini dengan tampang murung sambil menekankan kata 'tidak nyaman' itu.

"Uh...yah lupakan soal itu. Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah dimana." Toushirou mungkin mengerti arti 'tidak nyaman' yang kumaksud sehingga dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau ingin sekolah kemana?" tanyaku antusias.

"Ke Karakura high school." jawabnya singkat.

Akupun membelalakan mata. "Apa, kenapa harus kesana? Kenapa tak ke sekolahku saja." jujur aku sangat kecewa mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku tak ingin dekat-dekat orang yang overprotektif sepertimu,"

Jleb! Rasanya seperti ada pisau yang menancap ke jantungku. Benarkah aku ini overprotektif? Oh, iya Ichigo juga pernah bilang begitu padaku sih.

"Dan lagi, aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana rupa dari seseorang yang menjadi pacarmu!" tambah Toushirou. Langsung saja mukaku jadi memerah mendengarnya.

"Wah...mukamu merah tuh, seperti kepiting rebus!" ucapnya menjahiliku.

"Ap...apa katamu, a...aku tidak...bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" ucapku tergagap.

"Haha...sudahlah aku tahu ini dari Renji, kok. Dia sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku." ucapnya dengan senyum yang manis.

_'Dasar orang itu. Ingatkan aku untuk memukul Renji kalau menemuinya!'_

-** di sisi Renji -**

Renji dan Ulquiorra sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mengantar Ulquiorra pulang ke rumahnya. Namun tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti, apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Ulquiorra yang heran karena Renji berhenti mendadak.

"Huh? Ti...tidak ada apa-apa." balas Renji yang kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mengantar Ulquiorra pulang.

_'Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi merinding begini. Pasti ini Hichigo mau mengapa-apakan aku'_ batin Renji berfirasat buruk.

**- Back to Hichigo -**

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan rencana untuk menghajar Renji 'kan?" kata Toushirou menebak isi pikiran Hichigo yang ternyata tepat sasaran.

"Uh...a...apa? Tidak kok." balas Hichigo menyangkal.

"Sudahlah, kau itu tidak bisa membohongiku. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita saling kenal. Dan lagi Renji tak salah apapun, Akulah yang mengancam untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku." terangnya membela Renji.

"Yah, baiklah...aku mengerti kenapa dia bisa menceritakan semuanya padamu," Lalu Hichigo menambahkan dalam hati 'Akupun mungkin akan mengatakannya juga kalau dapat 'ancaman' dari Toushirou.'

"Lalu kapan kau akan mulai sekolah di Karakura high school?" kali ini Hichigo yang mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menyeruput Black Coffe dari cangkirnya.

"Besok!" ucap Toushirou santai

"Apa? Cepat sekali, padahal aku belum memperkenalkanmu pada Ichigo." ucap Hichigo sambil menyemburkan kopi yang barusan diminumnya dan alhasil membuatnya tersedak.

"Tak apa, besok aku akan menemuinya dan memperkenalkan diri secara langsung." balasnya lagi dengan datar.

"Kau ini! Ekspesimu selalu saja dingin bahkan padaku."

"Terserah kau saja. Ini bukan urusanmu."

Kemudian mereka terus bercakap-cakap tanpa tahu ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka di luar Cafe yang kemudian langsung menghilang.

Percakapan itu terus berlangsung hingga Hichigo ingat satu hal. Ia lupa lagi untuk menjemput Ichigo.

"Oh, tidak aku lupa menjemput Ichigo lagi, Aku pergi dulu. Toushirou kau bisa pulang sendiri 'kan? Atau perlu ku antar?" Hichigo sudah panik berat sepertinya. Tentu saja 'kan sudah seminggu ini ia selalu terlambat. Mungkin kali ini ia akan mati dibunuh Ichigo.

"Baka! Disaat seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya mau mengantarku pulang. Sudah lama sekali sejak bel pulang sekolah usai. Lagipula aku bisa pulang sendiri. Cepat kau pergi sana." ucap Toushirou kesal karena Hichigo menganggapnya seperti anak kecil. Yah, walaupun ia memang pendek tapi dia ini sudah kelas satu SMA.

_'Kenapa sih semua memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil begini'_ gumam Toushirou.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati saat..."

"Sudah pergi sana!" ucap Toushirou memotong perkataan Hichigo.

.

.

.

Dengan cepat Hichigo melesatkan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia sudah was-was pada apa yang nanti ia terima.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang Karakura high school ia tidak melihat satu orangpun ada di sana. Hichigo tambah cemas saja. Dengan segera ia mengambil ponselnya yang tersimpang di dalam tas dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat banyaknya panggilan yang tak terjawab. Ia merutuki diri sendiri karena tadi ia mendiamkan ponselnya.

Cepat-cepat ia mengkontak nomor Ichigo namun hanya suara operator saja yang didengarnya yang mengatakan bahwa nomor Ichigo tidak aktif.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Hichigo langsung menutup ponselnya dan langsung melajukan motornya ke rumah Ichigo tak peduli apapun yang terjadi meskipun nantinya ia akan dipukul habis-habisan oleh Ichigo masih lebih baik daripada ia mengabaikannya.

Ketika Hichigo telah berada di depan gerbang rumah Ichigo dengan cepat ia menekan bel.

Bel pertama...

Bel kedua...

Bel ketiga...masih tak ada jawaban, dengan kesal ia menekan bel berkali-kali sampai ia mendapati pintu rumah Ichigo terbuka juga.

Namun ternyata seseorang yang keluar bukan Ichigo melainkan seorang gadis yang memilki warna rambut yang sama dengan Ichigo yang ia ketahui adalah adik Ichigo bernama Yuzu.

"Ah, kau pasti Shirosaki kun bukan" tanya Yuzu dengan lembut.

"Benar. Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Ichigo?" ucap Hichigo dengan sopan membalas keramahan Yuzu.

"Maaf Shirosaki kun. Ichi-nii melarangku untuk membiarkanmu menemuinya."

"Apa? Tapi ini sangat penting. Kumohon biarkan aku menemuinya." Hichigo masih bersikeras.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Tetapi Ichi-nii menyuruhku memberikan buku catatan ini padamu," ujar Yuzu sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku catatan kecil berwarna orange untuk Hichigo yang langsung diterima olehnya.

"Sudah ya, Shirosaki kun. Lebih baik kau cepat pulang...dan, eh iya tadi Ichi-nii berpesan supaya baca catatannya setelah kau tiba di rumah, ya? Dadah!" dengan itupun Yuzu langsung menutup pintu dengan cepat sehingga Hichigo tak sempat berkata apa-apa.

"Aghr...apa yang terjadi sih, kenapa Ichigo tak mau menemuiku malah memberikan catatan seperti ini. Dia tak pernah begini sebelumnya." Hichigo terus saja menggerutu kalimat yang tidak jelas selama perjalanan pulang hingga ia akhirnya sampai di apartemen miliknya di lantai empat yang letaknya tak jauh dari pusat kota Karakura.

Apartemen Hichigo memang tidak terlalu luas, hanya ada dua kamar tidur, dua kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamar Hichigo dan satu lagi diluar kamar, dapur dan juga ruang tamu tentu saja. Fasilitas di apartemen ini memang bisa dibilang lengkap, karena itulah ia merasa nyaman tinggal di sini.

Setelah sampai, ia langsung memasukkan kunci di lubang kunci dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Kosong, tak ada siapapun didalamnya.

"Ternyata Toushirou belum pulang. Kemana sih dia tadi 'kan aku menyuruhnya cepat pulang." Hichigo yang memang overprotektif itu jadi cemas sendiri.

_Tring Tring Tring_

Terdengar suara pesan masuk di ponsel Hichigo yang kemudian langsung dibuka olehnya dan ternyata dari Toushirou.

_'Hichigo aku masih ada urusan dan akan pulang terlambat. Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku.'_

_'Dasar anak itu sungguh tidak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua. Yah, tapi biarlah dengan ini aku bisa tenang'_ batin Hichigo yang kemudian melemparkan tas-nya keatas sofa, namun sebelumnya ia lupa untuk menutup tas-nya sehingga semua buku-buku yang ada didalamnya jatuh berantakan.

"Ah, sial...!" umpat Hichigo, hari ini sungguh buruk bagi Hichigo sudah Ichigo tak menghiraukannya dan bahkan ia hanya diberi buku catatan saja. Entah apa yang ditulis didalamnya.

"Oh, iya. Buku catatan Ichigo! Dimana buku itu?" kata Hichigo sambil mengubrak-abrik isi tas-nya sampai ia menemukan buku catatan kecil berwarna orange, sungguh khas Ichigo.

"Kira-kira apa yang tertulis didalamnya, ya? Jangan-jangan..." Hichigo mulai menebak-nebak kalimat apa yang tertulis didalamnya.

Hichigo mulai membuka halaman pertama dari buku catatan itu dengan pelan-pelan dan akhirnya menampakkan sederet kalimat.

_'Hichigo mulai saat ini...'_ Hichigo mulai membuka halaman selanjutnya.

_'kita putus!'_

_**- TBC -**_

_A/N : kok rasanya bersambungnya nggak jelas banget gini#ditabok. Yah, lebih baik balas review aja deh._

**Rose** : _keduanya sama-sama galau sih. Hontou ni gomen karena saya kurang teliti waktu editingnya, jadilah kalimatnya tertulis ulang. Chapter ini gimana? Masih banyak typo(s) kah? Beritahu lagi ya, supaya bisa Tsuki perbaiki. Arigatou dah review!_

_**Zanpaku nee** : iya, tuh. Hichi katanya preman gimana sih masa' cium Ichi aja nggak berani, sikapnya memang kaya' permen lollipop(?). Hichi : woi, itukan tuntutan dari naskahmu thor. Ku bankai juga tahu rasa kau. Tsuki : huwa...ampun*kabur* Hichi : oi gimana tuh authornya kabur. Ya udah biar ku jawab. Buat Zanpaku nee, itu memang kesalahan author karena copas 2 kali jadi double deh kalimatnya. Terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi chapter ini juga._

_**Asti 354** : maafkan kesalahan author baka itu yang tulisannya memang kacau balau tapi review lagi chapter ini ya._

_**CCloveRuki** : itu mah karena authornya juga galau pas nulis ini fict, jadilah ceritanya ikutan galau, aku juga jadi kena imbasnya. Review lagi ya Chi-san!_

_**Lucaslascan** : ini sudah di update. Terima kasih sudah review lagi._

_Akhirnya balasan review selesai. Woi thor, jangan sembunyi terus kesini nggak? Atau ku bankai!*nyiapin zangetsu* eh, iya deh, jangan pakai ngancam dong, nanti ku buat kau diputusin Ichigo lho. Hichi dah baca tadi Ichigo nulis apa 'kan? *Hichi langsung pundung*_  
><em>Yah, dia pundung... Ya sudahlah abaikan saja. Akhir kata<em>

_R_  
><em>E<em>  
><em>V<em>  
><em>I<em>  
><em>E<em>  
><em>W<em>

_O_  
><em>N<em>  
><em>E<em>  
><em>G<em>  
><em>A<em>  
><em>I<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N : karena kemarin updatenya telat sehari sekarang saya pas-in hari updatenya semoga besok – besok nggak telat lagi(mungkin). Pertama kalinya Tsuki nulis fict pakai lappie, huwa ternyata lewat lappie lebih enak dan cepat (Chapter – chapter kemarin nulisnya via ponsel). Semoga ini bukan terakhir kalinya karena katanya lappienya mau dibalikin lagi. Tak usah pedulikan curcol author ini, yak selamat membaca!**_

_**Tittle : Proof of Love**_

_**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, little bit Humor yang nggak lucu**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Pair : HichiIchi Slight**_

_**HichiRen**_

_**IchiHitsu**_

_**?**__**Ichi**_

_**Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo**_

_**Warning : Alternative Universe, **__**Shounen-Ai, Boys Love, **__**Out Of Characters, Typo(s) **__**yang tak bisa dihindari**__**, alur kecepatan, Sekuel Missing Heart**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

Di pagi yang cerah di kota Karakura, matahari bersinar cerah menerangi tiap orang yang beraktifitas pagi itu. Sungguh hari ini sangat baik bagi tiap orang dan membuat hati bersemangat.

Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang yang satu ini. Wajahnya terlihat murung dan iris emasnya tak menampakkan kehidupan dan dapat terlihat pula lingkaran hitam yang bukan hanya disekitar bola matanya, namun juga dikantung matanya seperti seorang yang habis begadang . belum lagi rambutnya yamg acak – acakan itu. Langkah kakinya begitu berat munuju ke sekolahnya. Separtinya pemuda ini sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik.

Bagaimana tidak? Tentu saja tiap orang juga akan menjadi murung kalau sang kekasih yang memang baru beberapa bulan saja jadian tiba - tiba tiba minta putus tanpa sebab yang jelas. Seperti yang telah dialami oleh Hichigo saat ini. Yah, bukan putus dalam arti sebenarnya sih, hanya saja... ah, lebih baik kita lihat saja saat kemarin malam.

**-Flashback On-**

Hichigo sangat shock ketika ia membuka lembar pertama dari buku catatan kecil berwarna orange yang diterimanya dari Ichigo itu. Yah, sebenarnya tidak secara langsung dari Ichigo melainkan dari adiknya, Yuzu Kurosaki. Bagaimana tidak kaget kalau ternyata yang tertulis disana bukanlah kata-kata yang manis ataupun romantis, melainkan sebuah pernyataan putus?

_'Tidak, tidak, tidak__.__ tidak mungkin Ichigo menulis hal sekejam itu__, ini pasti cuma mimpi dan saat aku terbangun tak ada apapun yang terjadi, benar!'_ batinnya menyangkal. Lalu dengan cepat ia segera naik keatas sofa dan mulai memejamkan matanya erat erat.

5 menit...

10 menit...

30 menit...

Tak ada perubahan, Hichigo tetap tak bisa tidur juga, ia bener-benar gelisah tingkat akut. Kemudian dia mencoba untuk mencubit pipinya dengan sangat keras.

"Aduh... sakit sekali, jadi ini bukan mimpi?" ucapnya sambil melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak mungkin dijawab oleh orang lain.

Dipandanginya catatan kecil berwarna orange milik Ichigo yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dan tampak kusut karena tadi sempat diremas-remas oleh Hichigo. Perlahan namun pasti Hichigo mulai mendekati catatan milik Ichigo itu seakan catatan itu sangat berbahaya, mengalahkan paket teror bom yang saat ini sedang marak dibicarakan.

"Pasti ada penjelasan tentang ini semua." Ujarnya mantap, lalu dengan segera ia memungut catatan itu dan mulai membuka - buka halaman selanjutnya. Segera ia baca halaman itu dengan teliti yang didalamnya tertulis

'_Kau jangan berpikir macam – macam dulu dengan ucapanku tadi, maksudku itu... '_

"Ah, kenapa sih Ichigo suka sekali memotong – motong tulisan? Mau membuatku mati jantungan ya?" ucap Hichigo frustasi karena tiap kali Ichigo selalu memotong tiap kalimat yang mau diucapkannya.

Dibaliknya lagi halaman selanjutnya...

'_Maksud ku itu, bukan putus dalam arti yang kau pikirkan, tapi... '_ lagi – lagi Ichigo memutus kalimatnya.

"Ini orang sengaja mau menguji kesabaranku apa?" kali ini Hichigo sudah dalam keadaan marah tingkat akut. Kalau bisa digambarkan mungkin wajah Hichigo saat ini pasti sudah muncul urat kemarahan di dahinya dan dibelakangnya terdapat _background _api yang berkobar – kobar. Dengan sedikit kasar ia buka halaman selanjutnya.

'_Jaga jarak dengan ku dan jangan coba – coba untuk menumuiku ataupun menjemputku lagi ke sekolah...' _tiba – tiba terdengar suara petir yang mewarnai suasana saat ini. Hanya dengan sebaris kalimat itu, Hichigo yang sudah dalam keadaan marah tingkat akut langsung murung seketika dan ruangan di sekitarnya yang tadinya terlihat berkobar – kobar menjadi hitam dan kelam.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa...?" ucapnya yang heran karena tanpa alasan yang jelas Ichigo memutuskan untuk jaga jarak.

Dengan cepat Hichigo membuka halaman selanjutnya.

'_Hei, kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak denganmu 'kan? Bukalah halaman selanjutnya!'_ Hichigo mengganggukkan kepalanya dan membuka halaman selanjutnya.

'_Aku punya alasan pribadi yang tak bisa ku ceritakan padamu, dan sampai aku bisa mengetahui semuanya jangan pernah temui aku dulu untuk sementara ini' _

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa memutuskan semaumu Ichigo, hei... " Ucapnya sambil membuka lembar demi lembar halaman catatan itu sampai ke halaman yang paling terakhir. Namun tak ada hasilnya, sudah tak ada tulisan apapun yang tertulis didalamnya.

"Sial! Kenapa jadi begini... " ucap Hichigo sambil melempar dengan kasar catatan tak berdosa itu ke sembarang tempat setelah itu ia pun langsung jatuh terduduk di sofanya sambil merenungkan hal apa yang mungkin membuat Ichigo marah.

"Apa karena satu minggu ini aku telat menjemputnya? Tapi biasanya Ichigo tak semarah ini kalau aku terlambat, yah paling aku hanya akan mendapat bogem gratis dari Ichigo tapi setelah itu ia tidak akan marah lagi. Ataukah ada hal lain yang aku lakukan... ah, memikirkan hal ini mumbuatku pusing saja" ucapnya frustasi sambil mereremas rambut putihnya sampai berantakan.

Sepanjang malam itu Hichigo terus saja memikirkan kemungkinan yang membuat Ichigo marah, namun tak juga ia temukan titik pencerahan.

**-Flashback Off-**

"Hoy, Hichigo!" ucap salah seorang berambut merah nanas itu sambil menepuk pundak Hichigo yang kemudian langsung melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Hichigo, siapa lagi kalau bukan Renji.

"Agrh... singkirkan tanganmu! Atau aku akan menghajarmu!" ucap Hichigo geram.

"Hei, kau kenapa sih? Masa' pagi – pagi sudah ngamuk tidak jelas begitu?" ujar Renji yang kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kearah wajah Hichigo yang kusut. "Huwa... mukamu kenapa tuh! Parah sekali?" tanya Renji yang kaget melihat wajah Hichigo yang sangat mengenaskanseperti orang yang habis kecelakaan.

"Berisik! Bukan urusanmu, pergi sana!" ucap Hichigo kasar sambil menepis rangkulan sayang dari Renji.

"Eh, oi..., " ujar Renji berusaha menghentikan langkah Hichigo, namun Hichigo tak memperdulikannya dan malah melangkah menjauhi Renji menuju kelasnya.

"Hm... ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Ichigo, sebaiknya nanti aku harus bicara dengan Ichigo mengenai hal ini." Tebak Renji pada masalah yang sedang dihadapi kawan baiknya itu, yah walaupun kelihatannya seperti ini, Renji adalah orang yang peka dan sahabat yang sangat peduli pada teman – temannya. Yah, walau sekilas dirinya tampak seperti orang yang hiperaktif dan sangat... kau tahu sendiri bukan?

**-di Karakura high school-**

Ichigo sedang berjalan melalui gerbang sekolah sampai ia melihat seorang berambut putih dan bermata hijau yang sedang berada di samping gerbang dan sedang dikurumuni banyak siswa maupun siswi. Apalagi ia lebih pendek dari siswa – siswa seumurannya yang makin membuat dirinya terlihat imut saja.

"Dasar orang – orang menyebalkan, menyingkir dari hadapanku atau ku pukul kalian semua?" ancam pemuda itu yang sukses membuat para siswa dan siswi cengo ditempat. Tampang mereka seolah mengatakan

'_Padahal manis ternyata ucapannya kasar dan menyeramkan!'_ batin seluruh siswa yang ada di sana serempak, yang kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Ichigo tak mau ambil pusing hal tersebut dan langsung saja masuk tanpa mempedulikan pemuda itu sampai langkahnya dihentikan oleh suara pemuda itu.

"Hey, kau Kurosaki Ichigo!" ucap pemuda itu angkuh.

Twich! Terlihat urat kemarahan tercetak jelas di dahi Ichigo,_ 'Apa – apaan anak ini? Bicaranya tidak sopan sekali.'_ Batin Ichigo dalam hati, sepertinya sekarang Ichigo mudah sekali mengamuk hanya karena hal kecil. Mungkin faktor kekurangan Hichigo yang membuatnya mudah tersulut emosi.

"Hey, kau mendengarku 'kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"hey, kau ini sungguh tidak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu, ya? Jangan memanggil orang yang lebih tua hanya dengan kau saja, apalagi ucapanmu itu seperti meremehkan orang lain, apa kau tak pernah diajari ibumu untuk bicara yang sopan pada orang yang lebih tua?" kekesalan Ichigo mulai memuncak.

"Huh, hal seperti itu saja kau pedulikan." Ucap pemuda itu datar.

"Apa kau bilang? Eh... kau... ?" Ichigo sangat terkejut melihat wajah pemuda manis itu, ternyata kalu diperhatikan dengan seksama pemuda itu tak asing baginya. Ichigo mulai mengingat – ingat di mana ia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini.

'_Dia 'kan orang yang saat itu bersama H__ichigo? Mau apa dia ke sini?' _batin Ichigo yang sudah dapat mengingat wajah pemuda imut tersebut.

"Huh, kau tahu siapa aku?" tanya pemuda itu heran.

"Aku pernah melihatmu bersama orang yang ku kenal" jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Orang yang kau maksud itu pasti si Hichigo 'kan?" tanya pemuda manis itu yang dibalas tatapan heran dari Ichigo yang seolah mengatakan_ 'kenapa kau tahu?'_

"Tentu saja aku tahu, karena selama seminggu ini aku hanya bersama dia saja." Ucap pemuda manis itu menjawab pertanyaan dalam hati Ichigo.

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Ichigo tambah marah pada Hichigo. Pasalnya ternyata selama seminggu ini Hichigo terus bersama pemuda ini. Apa sebenarnya hubungannya dengan Hichigo? Itulah yang dipikirkanya sekarang.

"Oh, iya. Perkenalkan namaku Toushirou Hitsugaya! Dan aku... " perkataan Toushirou terpotong oleh bunyi bel pertanda kelas akan dimulai.

"Oh, sudah bel, kalu begitu aku masuk dulu. Aku tidak mau terlambat dihari pertama masuk sekolah." Ujarnya yang langsung berlari menuju kelasnya tanpa bisa Ichigo cegah.

"Toushirou Hitsugaya?" ujar Ichigo mengulang nama pemuda itu

.

.

.

**-Pulang Sekolah****-**

Hichigo terus saja mondar – mandir di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia bimbang antara pergi menemui Ichigo atau tidak. Ia tahu kalau Ichigo melarangnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia tetap ingin melihatnya walau sekali saja. Tapi mungkin saat Itu malah akan jadi hari terakhir ia menemuin Ichigo. Pasalnya Ichigo sudah melarangnya, bisa jadi ia akan minta putus yang sebenarnya kalau ia bersikeras. Terpaksa ia harus menggunakan cara terakhir.

"Apa? Aku harus mengantar Ichigo pulang?" ujar Renji kaget mendengar penuturan Hichigo. Biasanya Hichigo tidak akan minta tolong apapun padanya kalau ia tidak benar – benar kesusahan.

'_Jadi b__enar kalau saat ini ia ada masalah dengan Ichigo__'_ batin Renji.

"Baiklah akan kulakukan, sekalian saja aku menemui Ulquiorra." Ucapnya langsumg menyetujui. Bagaimanapun ia juga ingin membantu Hichigo karena selama ini Hichigo sudah sering menolongnya. Paling tidak ia harus tahu mengapa mereka bertengkar.

"terima Kasih, Renji." Ujar Hichigo kemudian berjalan pulang dengan langkah gontai.

**-disisi Lain- **

Ichigo kini sudah dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya. Kenapa ia begitu terburu – buru pulang? Itu karena ia tak ingin menemui kembali orang yang saat ini mengusiknya itu. Ya, pemuda yang belakangan ia ketahui bernama Toushirou Hitsugaya. Ichigo masih belum siap pada apa yang akan Toushirou katakan padanya nanti.

Banyak kemungkinan yang dibayangkan Ichigo mengenai ucapan terpotong yang akan dikatakan Toushirou, seperti...

**Warning bayangan otak Ichigo**

Seperti ini

"Sebenarnya aku adalah pacar Hichigo yang baru dan kudengar kau adalah mantan kekasihnya, jadi ku harap kau jangan dekat – dekat dia lagi." Ujar Toushirou yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang terpuruk.

Atau ini

"Sebenarnya aku dan Hichigo sudah lama berpacaran sebelum kau muncul, jadi segeralah kau pergi meninggalkan Hichigo, jangan merusak hubungan kami." Ujar Toushirou sambil mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya separti orang yang yang sedang mengusir kucing.

Atau yang ini

"Sebenarnya aku teman Hichigo saat dulu ia pindah ke kotaku dan katanya ia telah mempunyai pacar yang sudah disukainya sejak kecil. Makanya aku penasaran ingin melihat seperti apa orang yang bisa menaklukan hati Hichigo dan aku juga ingin berteman denganmu, salam kenal." Ujar Toushirou sambil menjabat tangan Ichigo kemudian menampakkan muka ramah dan bersahabat.

Ok pikirannya memang sangat melantur, ditambah lagi yang terakhir itu, melihat sikapnya tadi pagi, tidak mungkin ia akan seramah itu. Jadi kemungkinananya tinggal dua yang teratas.

"Argh... sial! Kenapa aku harus memikirkan hal seperti itu." Ujar Ichigo frustasi sehingga tanpa ia sadari ia berjalan bukan menuju rumahnya melainkan ke arah sebuah gang yang sangat sepi. Kata orang – orang sih gang ini sering digunakan para berandalan untuk saling berkelahi.

"Eh, kenapa aku malah sampai di tempat ini? Hari ini aku sungguh sial. Lebih baik aku segera meninggalkan tempat ini." Ujarnya yang langsung berbalik arah menuju rumahnya.

Namun, tiba – tiba ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat di sudut gang terdapat dua kubu barandalan yang sedang bertarung dengan sengit. Sebenarnya bukan dua kubu karena salah satunya hanya seorang pemuda yang sekiranya seumur dengannya yang bertarung melawan sepuluh orang sekaligus dan beberapa diantaranya membawa senjata tajam berupa pisau dan beberapa lainnya membawa pemukul. Sungguh pertarungan yang tidak seimbang.

Ichigo melihat bahwa pemuda yang bertarung sendirian itu kewalahan dan terluka terkena sayatan pisau yang sangat tajam yang membuat lengan pemuda itu mengalirkan darah segar. Dan sekarang Ichigo tidak bisa hanya diam ketika melihat seorang berandal akan memukul pemuda itu dari belakang, sungguh licik.

Ichigo dengan cepat menangkis pukulan berandal itu dengan lengannya kemudian meninju preman itu hingga ia jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, jangan ikut campur urusanku!" bentak pemuda itu namun sambil melanjutkan pertarungannya.

"Membantumu bodoh! Kau tak bisa lihat apa?" jawab ichigo sambil menendang perut salah satu berandal yang lain.

"aku tahu itu, tapi ini tak ada urusannya denganmu. Pergi sana!" kali ini ia berujar sambil menendang kepala salah satu berandal sampai hidungnya mengeluarkan darah dan pingsan seketika.

"Mana bisa aku tinggal diam saat di depan mataku ada orang yang kesusahan." Bantah Ichigo sambil menghindari pukulan dari berandal yang lainnya. Kemudian dia memberikan bogem gratis pada berandal itu.

"Huh... sok baik sekali kau." Balas pemuda itu. Begitulah aksi balas - membalas ejekan berlangsung diantara pertarungan sengit itu yang menghasilkan tumbangnya semua berandal yang hanya menyisakan satu orang untuk membawa teman – temannya pergi dari tempat itu.

'_Aturan para preman.'_ batin Ichigo dalam hati teringat perkataan Hichigo saat ia kecil dulu.

Tanpa disadarin pemuda yang ditolongnya sudah bangkit untuk pergi, namun dengan cepat Ichigo dapat mencegahnya kemudian menarik lengan kanan pemuda itu. Alhasil pemuda itu meringgis kesakitan dari lengannya tadi memang terluka terkena sayatan pisau.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tanganmu!" ujar pemuda itu emosi.

"lenganmu luka tahu, sini biar ku obati! Jawab Ichigo kemudian mengeluarkan perban dan plester. Ia memang sering membawanya karena biasanya hichigo memang sering bertarung dengan berandal sekitar karena tidak suka padanya. Yah, walau akhir – akhir ini sudah jarang berkelahi. Hanya saja ini untuk jaga – jaga. Apalagi ia sudah terbiasa menbawanya.

"Biarkan saja. Luka kecil seperti ini tidak akan membunuhku!" ujar pemuda itu bersikeras.

"Jangan membantah, orang yang terluka diam saja." Ucap Ichigo sambil melilitkan perban ke sekitar lengan pemuda itu dengan cekatan dan rapi.

Diam – diam pemuda itu menatap Ichigo dengan sorot yang lembut, dia terus memperhatikan Ichigo yang tengah membalut lukanya dengan hati – hati. Sepertinya ia sudah terpesona oleh kebaikan Ichigo.

"Yak, sudah selesai!" kata Ichigo membuat lamunan pemuda yang tengah memperhatikannya itu buyar.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang sangat ramah.

"Cepat sekali kau berubah dari sikapmu yang tadi yang pemarah menjadi ramah begini, yah tapi sama – sama." Balas Ichigo sambil memasukkan perban dan plesternya ke dalam tas dan hendak pergi. Namun ditahan oleh pemuda itu. Ichigo agak bingung sendiri melihat tngkah pemuda itu.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku Ichigo Kurosaki!" jawab Ichigo.

Pemuda itu mendekati wajah Ichigo dengan perlahan sehingga jarak mereka semakin dekat. Ichigo jadi gugup sendiri melihat kedekatan wajah mereka sampai mukanya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ichigo... " ucapnya lambat – lambat.

"A... apa?" Ichigo semakin gugup, ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Dahimu juga terluka!" ucapnya akhirnya sambil menjilat dahi Ichigo yang terluka kemudian menempelkan plester milik Ichigo di sana. Ichigo jadi panik sendiri.

"A... ap... apa... yang kau lakukan bodoh! Selamat tinggal!" ucap Ichigo yang dengan cepat meningggalkan tempat pemuda itu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Ichigo Kurosaki aku pasti akan menjadikanmu milikku." Ujarnya dengan seringainya yang misterius.

_**-TBC-**_

_**A/N**__ : terimakasih buat yang sudah baca chapter ini. Bagaimana apa ceritanya sudah lumayan berkembang atau masih membosankan? Gomen kalau kurang seru ceritanya, kali ini Tsuki sudah buat yang agak nggak galau(mungkin) walau buatnya sambil sakit – sakitan karena flu – Review dulu : _

_**Rose **__: iya, Hichi sekali – sekali memang harus diberi pelajaran supaya nggak macam – macam sama Ichi-ku*digampar IchiFC* Hichi : aku nggak macam – macam kok, Cuma satu macam aja, yaitu sama Ichi-ku. kalau soal hubungan Hichi sama Hitsu coba tebak dari imajinasi yang ada di pikiran Ichigo Di chapter ini. Selamat menebak*dibuang*_

_**CCloveRuki**__ : Setuju – setuju! Tapi aku kasihan juga sama Hichi jadi gila diputusin Ichigo*Hichi datang tiba – tiba* Hichi : oi aku nggak gila kok, lagian Ichi nggak mutusin aku. Me : biarin, suka – suka saya yang buat dong. Bisa saja nanti saya buat gila terus Ichi mutusin Hichi. Hichi : oi, jangan begitu dong. Me : Iya deh, saya kasihan sama Hichi._

_**Zanpaku nee**__ : Bukan putus yang itu kok, tapi putus yang ini*ngomong apa sih* Hichi memang pikunan mengikuti jejak authornya yang juga pikun. Jadi nee sama aku sama – sama pikunan*toss* nee, bisa jadi juga sih kalau itu._

_**Asti 354 **__: nee, makasih, kalau yang chapter ini gimana? Hitsu itu... mungkin jawabannya ada di chapter depan._

_Akhirnya selesai balas review. Ada yang bisa nebak Toushirou siapanya Hichi dari kemungkinan yang dibuat Ichigo? Atau siapa pemuda misterius yang tiba – tiba muncul di chapter ini, kalau bisa nanti kalau riques bakal ku kabulin deh. Akhir kata_

R

E

V

I

W

O

N

E

G

A

I


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**__ : Chapter kali ini Tsuki buat agak lama karena lappie sudah disita karena sedang masa – masa ujian akhir ditambah sudah kelas tiga juga. Jadilah setelah ini nulisnya kembali ke asal(pakai ponsel) dan chapter agak pendek. Oh, iya buat yang bisa nebak cowok misterius yang kemarin __**Zanpaku nee**__ sama __**lucaslascan**__ silahkan reques untuk chapter depan mau ceritanya gimana, kalau bisa nanti kubuatin deh. Nggak banyak curcol lagi silahkan baca_

_**Tittle : Proof of Love**_

_**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, action dikit**_

_**Rated : T or T+**_

_**Pair : Part ini HichiIchi**_

_**GrimmHichi**_

_**Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo**_

_**Warning : Alternative Universe, Shounen-Ai, Boys love, BoyxBoy, Out Of Characters, Typo(s), alur Kecepatan, Sekual Missing Heart.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

Kuputusan Ichigo untuk menjaga jarak dengan Hichigo ternyata tidak main – main, terbukti selama sepuluh hari ini Ichigo tidak pernah menemui Hichigo sama sekali dan tak pernah membalas pesan ataupun menjawab panggilan dari Hichigo. Rasanya Hichigo sudah hampir gila menghadapi hal ini. Hichigo jadi frustasi sendiri dan sering marah – marah tak jelas pada orang – orang yang ada disekitarnya. Bahkan Hichigo akan marah – marah sekalipun itu hanya hal sepele. Sehingga saat ini sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak yang menjadi korban amukan Hichigo dan bisa dipastikan orang yang paling dekat dengannyalah yang sering terkena amukannya, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Renji.

Itu masih belum seberapa, ada lagi satu hal yang pasti akan membuat semua orang terkaget. Yaitu Hichigo sekarang sudah mulai berkelahi lagi. Hal ini mulai terjadi sejak tempo hari saat Hichigo memutuskan untuk menemui Ichigo dan membicarakan semuanya baik – baik. Malah berakhir dengan Ichigo yang mengacuhkannya. Hal inilah yang membuat Hichigo _shock_ berat hingga kini untuk mengobati rasa frustasinya Hichigo mulai berkelahi lagi.

Tak peduli siapapun lawannya dan berapapun jumlahnya, tiap orang yang datang padanya untuk mengajak bertarung pasti ia sambut dengan baik. Bahkan Hichigo tidak segan – segan untuk mengirim mereka ke rumah sakit terdekat dan bisa dipastikan semua lawannya akan mengalami gegar otak, patah tulang, gigi copot dan hal lainnya yang kalau ditulis akan menghabiskan satu chapter ini. Sehingga saat ini julukan Hichigo adalah Raja Berandalan yang bangkit kembali.

Hari inipun sama saja seperti hari – hari sebelumnya, saat ini Hichigo sedang menghadapi sekelompok berandalan yang secara tiba – tiba menyerangnya. Walaupun begitu dengan refleks yang cepat Hichigo dapat menghindar dari serangan mereka. Tentu saja hal seperti ini sangat mudah bagi Hichigo secara ayah Hichigo juga merupakan mantan yakuza yang telah mendidik Hichigo dengan keras sehingga membuat anaknya yang satu ini sukses menjadi berandalan yang baik.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hichigo untuk membereskan sekelompok berandalan tersebut. Hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit atau lebih tepatnya dua puluh menit saja Hichigo dapat menumbangkan mereka semua.

"Cih, dasar sampah! Terlalu cepat seratus tahun bagi kalian untuk melawanku." Ucap Hichigo dengan angkuh. Hichigo dengan segera meninggalkan tempat itu, sampai tiba – tiba ia meringgis kesakitan. Ternyata ia terluka juga, pasti ia tadi tertonjok pukulan berandalan tadi. Terbukti dengan bagian sudut bibirnya yang mengalirkan darah segar. Dengan cepat Hichigo mengusapnya, namun walaupun begitu tetap saja luka itu masih membekas.

Hichigo terus saja berjalan dengan pikiran kosong, tanpa ia sadari ternyata ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke depan gerbang Karakura High school. "Apa? Kenapa aku malah kesini? Aku harus segera pergi dari tempat ini!" Ucap Hichigo yang mulai sadar dari lamunannya dan berniat untuk pergi, namun sepertinya hati dan otaknya tidak sejalan kali ini. Meski otaknya memerintahkan kakinya untuk berjalan ia tetap saja terdiam di sana tak bergerak satu milipun.

"Buat apa aku menunggunya, toh dia pasti sudah pulang karena sekarang sudah melewati jam pulang sekolah dan dia tidak akan menungguku untuk menjemputnya lagi." Ucapnya dengan murung pada diri sendiri untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun lagi – lagi kakinya tetap kekeh tak mau beranjak dari sana, seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa Ichigo masih di sana.

**-Ichigo POV-**

Hari ini sudah sepuluh hari aku tak menemui Hichigo, aku bahkan tidak pernah membalas pesannya ataupun menjawab panggilannya. Bahkan ketika baru dua hari aku menjaga jarak dirinya, Hichigo datang kemari untuk menemuiku namun aku mendiamkannya dan malah langsung kabur meninggalkannya. Ok, itu memang buruk. Saat itu aku masih kepikiran oleh cowok misterius yang kutolong tempo hari dan membuatku merasa telah berselingkuh dari Hichigo. Walau pada kenyataannya tentu saja aku tidak berselingkuh. Hanya saja aku tidak siap melihat wajahnya karena masih ada keraguan di hatiku.

Saat ini bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Sialnya aku hari ini harus piket sehingga aku harus pulang terlambat , mungkin kalian bertanya kemana petugas piket yang lain? Dan kenapa hanya aku sendiri yang piket? Itu karena teman piketku adalah Ulquiorra dan Rukia. Yah, mereka sahabat – sahabat baikku.

Namun hal itu tidak berlaku saat ini. Ulquiorra dan Rukia yang harusnya piket bersamaku malah pulang duluan karena banyak urusan lagi. Sepertinya mereka sibuk dengan pacar masing – masing. Ulquiorra dengan Renji dan Rukia dengan Kaien.

Yah, aku sempat kaget saat melihat wajah pacar Rukia mirip dengan wajahku saat pertama Rukia mengenalkannya padaku. Walau tentu saja aku lebih keren darinya. Aku sempat bertanya – tanya dalam hati, kenapa Rukia pacaran dengan orang yang mirip denganku? Dan jawabannya sukses tak kutemukan. Tapi sekarang hal itu sudah tidak penting. Melihat wajah bahagia teman – temanku saja sudah membuatku bahagia.

"Akhirnya tugas piketku selesai juga." Ucapku lega sambil menutup buku jurnal dan merenggangkan badanku supaya otot – ototku tidak kaku. Setelah itu aku mulai memasukkan sapu ke loker alat kebersihan, kemudian menata bangku dengan rapi.

Semua selesai, ku lirik jam dinding yang terpajang indah di atas dinding papan tulis yang menunjukkan pukul 17:30 PM. Akupun membelalakkan mataku sempurna, "Apa! sudah jam segini, aku akan telat makan malam!" ucapku yang langsung mengambil tas sekolah dan berlari melewati lorong yang memang sudah sepi kemudian menuruni tangga dan berlari terus menuju gerbang sekolah.

Di depan gerbang sekolah dapat kulihat sesosok yang sangat familiar di benakku. Pemuda berambut putih yang perawakannya sangat mirip denganku. _'Apakah itu Hichigo?'_ batinku dalam hati. 'Kenapa ia ada di sini? Jangan bilang kalau dia sedang menungguku sampai malam begini' tambahku lagi mulai bertanya – tanya dalam hati.

Ku dekati sosok itu dan kulihat wajahnya yang tengah melamun dari samping, ternyata memang Hichigo. Sungguh senang hatiku akhirnya dapat melihat wajahnya lagi setelah sepuluh hari ini tidak pernah bertemu. Ingin sekali aku memeluk dirinya sekarang ini. Tapi tidak! Sekarang kami sedang menjaga jarak dan semua itu karena ulah Hichigo yang berselingkuh dengan Toushirou Hitsugaya. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya kalau ia tidak mengakuinya sendiri.

Ku lihat Hichigo terkesiap karena kemunculanku, mungkin karena tadi ia tidak melihatku atau karena ia sedang melamun. Hichigo menatapku dengan tajam, pandangan yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

_**-End of Ichigo POV-**_

Ichigo merasa gugup dipandang dengan tatapan itu. Namun ai tetap berusaha memandang wajah Hichigo. Kalau dilihat dengan jelas disudut bibir Hichigo ada bekas luka yang sepertinya masih baru._'Jadi rumor yang mengatakan Hichigo mulai berkelahi itu benar?'_ batin Ichigo dalam hati.

Ichigo sedih juga melihat keadaan Hichigo saat ini, dengan muka yang babak belur dan keadaannya yang berantakan. Walaupun Ichigo sudah memutuskan tidak akan mempedulikan Hichigo saat ini sampai ia mengakui kalau Hichigo selingkuh, tetap saja Ichigo tak bisa acuh saja kalau melihat Hichigo seperti itu. Hatinya selalu luluh ketika melihat wajah yang selalu dirindukannya.

_**-Hichigo POV- **_

Perlahan Ichigo mendekatiku dan mengusapkan sapu tangan yang dibawanya ke sudut bibirku yang luka. Aku yang mendapat perlakuan yang tidak ku duga hanya bisa _shock _dan membatu di tempat. Kenapa tiba – tiba Ichigo jadi baik begini. Ku pandang wajah Ichigo yang sedang mengusap bibirku dengan lembut dan dapat ku lihat pula raut cemas di wajahnya. Ternyata Ichigo masih seperti dulu.

"Ichi... "

"Kenapa kau luka – luka begini?" sahut Ichigo memotong perkataanku. Ichigo bicara padaku? Aku tidak mimpi 'kan?

"Kau, sudah berhenti berkelahi bukan? Tapi kenapa sekarang kau mulai lagi. Apa kau sadar kalau kau lakukan itu musuhmu akan tambah banyak dan bisa saja mereka akan membunuhmu suatu saat?" Ichigo mulai menasehatiku.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. ini semua karenamu, karena kau tak mempedulikan aku, kau selalu menghindariku saat kita tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan. Bahkan kau tak membalas pesan dan telponku." Paparku panjang lebar mengungkapkan isi hatiku.

"Ap... apa? Aku ti... " ucapan Ichigo terpotong karena aku telah menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya yang lembut itu. Ku lumat bibirnya agak kasar dengan penuh napsu dan rasa frustasi yang selama ini ku pendam.

"Ummpph... hen... tikan... eumphh... Hichi... go!" terdengar suara tertahan Ichigo. Ia mulai memukul – mukul tubuhku agar aku menghentikan aksi ciuman ini. Aku yang memang sudah tertutup napsu tak mempedulikan permintaannya. Dengan kasar ku tarik tangannya yang memukuli tubuhku dan menahannya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Akkh... mmpph.. " erang Ichigo tertahan karena aku mengigit bibirnya dengan keras dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah karena Ichigo tak juga membuka mulutnya. Tanpa menbuang kesempatan ku masukkan lidahku dan semakin memperdalam ciumanku.

"Nghh... ber... henti... Hichi!" ucap Ichigo. Aku yang telah sadar pada apa yang kulakukan akhirnya melepaskan ciumanku yang telah berlangsung sekitar sepuluh menit itu.

"Huh... huh... huh... " deru nafas Ichigo mulai mengatur pasokan udara yang masuk ke paru –parunya.

Hichigo, kau bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ichigo. Padahal aku tidak mau menyakitinya.

"Aku... jangan memojokkanku seperti itu, seolah itu semua salahku. Hal ini kulakukan karena kesalahanmu juga." Ucap Ichigo membela diri setelah akhirnya dapat mengatur deru nafasnya.

"Salah? Kesalahan apa yang aku perbuat, Ichi... ?" tanyaku bingung dengan apa yang Ichigo bicarakan.

"Jangan bohong! aku lihat tempo hari kau sedang berkencan dengan cowok imut dan manis itu." ucap Ichigo, kali ini nada suaranya agak ditinggikan.

"A... apa? Cowok imut dan manis? Siapa yang kau maksud Ichigo?" sekarang aku sangat bingung. Apakah Ichigo sedang menuduhku berselingkuh?

"Toushirou Hitsugaya, anak itu pindah sekolah kemari. Dia memang sangat manis, pantas kau berpaling padanya." Ucap Ichigo dengan nada mengejek.

Apa? Toushirou, kenapa namanya jadi terbawa – bawa masalah ini. Dia 'kan, "Ichigo dia itu... sebenarnya... " ucapku bermaksud menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya. Namun Ichigo sudah keburu memotong ucapanku

"Aku tidak mau dengar alasan, dasar Hichigo tukang selingkuh!" seru Ichigo yang kemudian berlari meninggalkanku.

Sial! Ichigo, kau salah paham tahu. Mana mungkin aku selingkuh, dengan Toushirou pula. Agghrr... bisa gila aku kalau kau mencuekanku lagi. menyebalkan.

Ku tundukkan kepalaku lesu sambil melangkahkan kakiku menuju jalan pulang ke rumahku. Hari ini benar – benar buruk. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiran dulu, setelah itu mencari cara untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Ichigo. Pokoknya kesalahpahaman ini harus segera diluruskan, aku tidak tahan kalau harus berjauhan denganmu Ichigo.

_**-Hichigo Pov End- **_

_**-Normal POV-**_

"Hichigo Shirosaki!" terdengar seruan dari seseorang yang tiba – tiba muncul dihadapan Hichigo. Hichigo yang merasa terganggupun mendongakkan kepalanya, dan dilihatnya sesosok pemuda yang sekirannya seumuran rambut berwarna biru laut serta iris yang berwarna serupa dengan rambutnya berjalan mendekati Hichigo. _'Mau apa orang ini?'_ batin Hichigo dalam hati.

Namun terdapat ekspresi yang tidak terduga dari pemuda berambut biru laut itu, ekspresi kaget yang sangat kentara.

"Ichigo?" tanya pemuda itu dengan herannya. Hichigo dan Ichigo memang kalau dilihat sekilas memang dua orang yang sangat mirip. Walau sebenarnya hanya wajahnya saja yang mirip sedang warna rambut dan warna matanya jelas berbeda. Jadi maklum pemuda itu mengira Hichigo adalah Ichigo.

"Ah... tidak. Kalau kuperhatikan lagi kau bukan dia, walaupun secara fisik wajah kalian serupa." Ucap pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaanya sendiri. Sedangkan Hichigo yang memang belum fokus pada apa yang sedang pemuda itu bicarakan hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Siapa kau dan apa maumu?" tanya Hichigo tidak sabaran pada orang yang mengganggu jalannya.

"Kenapa buru – buru begitu? Kudengar kau berandalan terkuat di kota Karakura. Aku datang jauh – jauh dari kotaku hanya untuk bertarung denganmu." Ucap pemuda itu santai namun matanya menatap Hichigo tajam seolah ingin membunuhnya saat itu.

Hichigo yang melihat hal itu tidak gentar sedikitpun, malah ia menyeringai senang dan balas menatap pemuda itu tajam. Entah apa yang membuatnya senang, hanya saja ia berpikir kalau lawannya kali ini bukan orang sembarangan. Bukan berandalan – berandalan teri yang selama ini hanyalah sampah – sampah tak berguna. Ia merasakan bahwa pemuda ini adalah lawan yang seimbang dengannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Hichigo pada pemuda itu.

"Aku... namaku Grimmjow Jaegerjaques! Mau bertarung denganku?" ucap pemuda bernama Grimmjow itu dengan angkuh.

"Grimmjow? Akan kuingat nama itu." Ucap Hichigo menggangguk sambil menyunggingkan seriangan yang sangat menakutkan untuk Grimmjow.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian mereka mulai perkelahian yang sangat sengit. Masing – masing saling melancarkan serangan dengan sengit. Hichigo melancarkan tinjunya ke muka Grimmjow, namun dengan sigap Grimmjow dapat mengelak dari serangan yang jika terkena mungkin akan membuatmu gagar otak. Lalu dengan tiba – tiba ia sudah berada dibelakang Hichigo dan dan balas meninju dari belakang. Namun tak semudah itu, Hichigo dengan refleks yang cepat dapat menyadari serangan Grimmjow sehingga tak terkena serangan maut Grimmjow.

Selama beberapa menit keduanya terus seperti itu, saling menyerang dan mengelak. Keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah. Sampai akhirnya saat Grimmjow lengah, Hichigo tak melewatkan kesempatan itu dan melancarkan tendangannya ke perut Grimmjow membuatnya terpental menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Grimmjow yang kena telak serangan itu mengerang pelan dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah segar.

Hichigo senang akhirnya serangannya dapat mengenai Grimmjow. Namun Grimmjow tak diam saja setelah mendapat serangan dari Hichigo. Ia segera bangkit dan meninju dengan keras wajah Hichigo. Hichigo yang memang belum siap akan adanya serangan dadakanpun m endapatkan bogem gratis dari Grimmjow. Sehingga saat ini kedudukan keduanya seimbang.

Hal tersebut terus berulang sampai beberapa menit kemudian. Membuat keduanya kelelahan dengan aksi serang – menyerang itu. Tubuh mereka berdua sudah penuh luka dan lebam di mana – mana. Sampai keduanya sulit untuk berdiri sekalipun. Sepertinyaa hasil pertarungan kali ini seri.

"Sudah kuduga kau orang yang pantas untuk ku jadikan lawan." Ucap Grimmjow senang karena baru kali ini ada lawan yang mampu mengimbanginya.

"Yah, akupun berpikir demikian, kau sungguh lawan yang tangguh." Puji Hichigo pada lawannya. Segera ia bangkit berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Grimmjow

"Ya, kali ini kita seri, tapi lain kali aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu! Tunggu saja" ucap Grimmjow dengan mantab menyambut uluran tangan Hichigo dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hichigo.

Hichigo hanya tersenyum memandang kepergian Grimmjow. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk saling bertarung menentukan siapa yang nomor satu diantara keduanya. Namun ia tidak tahu bahwa Grimmjow akan menjadi lawannya pula dalam hubungannya dengan Ichigo.

_**-TBC-  
><strong>_

_**A/N**__ : gomen chapter ini pendek dan nggak bisa balas reviewnya karena tangan udah keriting ngetik ini fict via ponsel. Dan lagi ini buatnya di masa – masa ujian akhir. Semoga aja lappie cepat dibalikin, walau agak nggak mungkin sih. Buat jawaban yang benar di Chapter kemarin, cowok misterius itu adalah Grimmjow, sudah dan yang jawabannya benar silahkan riques chapter depan mau ceritanya bagaimana atau kalau nggak bisa chapter depan bisa dibuatin di chapter – chapter selanjutnya. Akhir kata_

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_O_

_N_

_E_

_G_

_A_

_I_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N :**__ chapter ini kubuat atas riques lucaslascan, ini sudah dibuatkan jadi sudah nggak ada hutang riquesan lagi. terus buat Zanpaku nee, untuk riquesannya mungkin bakal ada di chapter depan yang kemungkinan chapter teakhir atau mungkin juga nggak#digamparreaders. Yak, nggak banyak curcol lagi, silahkan baca_

_**Tittle : Proof of Love**_

_**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, action dikit, little bit humor**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Pair : HichiIchi slight**_

_**HichiRen**_

_**GrimmIchi**_

_**Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo**_

_**Warning : Alternative Universe, Shounen-Ai, Boys love, BoyxBoy, Out Of Characters, Typo(s), alur Kecepatan, Sekual Missing Heart.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**-Hichigo POV-**_

Aku tak percaya pada apa yang kulihat saat ini, mataku tidak salah lihat 'kan? Atau apakah aku sudah mulai rabun? Tidak! Tidak mungkin, aku masih muda dan tampan tidak mungkin aku sudah rabun. Jadi yang kulihat itu benar? Ichigo sedang apa kau dengan orang itu, orang yang belakangan ini kutahu namanya adalah Grimmjow.

Kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Grimmjow sedang menindih tubuh Ichigo di bawahnya selama beberapa menit dan mereka berbincang – bincang dengan posisi itu. Kulihat Ichigo agak memerah saat mereka berdua beranjak berdiri. Apa yang mereka bicarakan dan hei apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Kulihat Grimmjow sedang berbincang dengan Ichigo-ku dengan akrabnya, yah tapi sepertinya Ichigo tidak menanggapi apa yang sedang dibicarakan Grimmjow sih. Tapi yang tak bisa ku maafkan kali ini tangannya juga mulai mengelus rambut orange lembut milik Ichigo. Hei, berani sekali kau, lepaskan tanganmu darinya! Aku saja tidak pernah mengelus rambut Ichigo seperti itu. Akkh... kenapa Ichigo malah jadi diam membatu begitu! Padahal kemarin waktu kucium kau menolakku dengan keras.

Apa Ichigo masih marah padaku, jadi dia diam saja digoda kucing jadi – jadian itu? Aku tahu kali ini memang salahku yang tak menepati janji padanya karena suatu alasan tapi bukan berarti dia bisa selingkuh begitu 'kan?

_**-End of Hichigo POV-**_

_**-Flashback on-**_

Akhirnya Hichigo mengetahui alasan Ichigo menjaga jarak darinya. Dan setelah hichigo begadang semalaman akhirnya ia menemukan cara untuk menjelaskan pada Ichigo bahwa Hichigo sama sekali tidak selingkuh, tidak dengan siapapun apalagi Toushirou, tidak tidak mungkin bukan.

Dengan penuh keyakinan Hichigo membuka kontak di ponselnya dan mencari nomor Ichigo, kemudian mulai mengetikkan pesan singkat pada Ichigo dan mengirimkannya. _'semoga kali ini Ichigo mau medengar penjelasanku.'_ Hichigo mulai berdo'a dalam hati agar Ichigo memberi kesempatan padanya untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Ternyata do'a setulus hati dari lubuk hati yang terdalam sedalam lautan yang luas seluas samudera Pasifik dari Hichigo membuahkan hasil juga. Hichigo mendapat balasan dari Ichigo yang berisi sebaris kalimat

'_Baiklah, kali ini aku akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu. Ku tunggu sepulang sekolah di depan gerbang Karakura high school dan kali ini jangan sampai telat.'_ Hanya sebaris kalimat itu semangat Hichigo langsung bangkit. Hichigo sudah tak sabar untuk menemui Ichigo yang sangat dicintainya.

Dengan wajah yang cerah Hichigo berangkat ke sekolahnya, Espada high school. Alhasil hal itu membuat Renji, sahabat baik hichigo jadi terheran – heran melihat perubahan sikap Hichigo yang sudah berubah drastis.

Renji ikut senang melihat perubahan sikap Hichigo itu. Secara saat ini Hichigo sudah tidak memarahinya lagi dan mencari gara – gara dengan berandalan sekitar yang mungkin saja akan membuatnya terbunuh.

"Yo, Hichigo! Kau terlihat bersemangat pagi ini. Apa ada hal bagus yang terjadi?" tanya Renji agak berbasa – basi menyapa Hichigo.

"yah, begitulah. Akhirnya Ichigo mau memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan hal yang terjadi akhir – akhir ini." Balas Hichigo menanggapi pertanyaan Renji.

"Menjelaskan? Memang apa yang harus dijelaskan?" ucapRenji bingung akan apa yang sedang dibicarakan , Hichigo memang tak membicarakan masalah dia yang berjauhan dengan Ichigo pada Renji, yang sukses membuat Renji bingung.

"Benar juga, aku tak pernah mengatakan masalahku dengan Ichigo padamu ya?" ucap Hichigo yang sadar kalau Renji tak mengetahui duduk persoalan yang sedang didiskusikan saat ini(?)

"Huh, bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau tiap kutanya masalahmu kau malah mengamuk tak jelas padaku!" kesal Renji yang mengingatkan Hichigo pada apa yang diperbuatnya pada sahabat baiknya itu.

"Ha... ha... maaf, kemarin – kemarin aku memang kacau." Sesal Hichigo sambil tertawa garing.

"ya, sudahlah itu sudah berlalu, jadi apa yang perlu kau jelaskan pada ichigo. Barang kali aku bisa bantu?" tanya Renji lagi tampak penasaran.

"Itu... Ichigo menuduhku berselingkuh." Ucap Hichigo akhirnya.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kau selingkuh, bukannya kau hanya mencintai Ichigo?" tanya Renji bertubi – tubi pada Hichigo yang menatapnya garang.

"Huh, tentu saja hanya Ichigo yang kucintai, hanya dia satu – satunya. Mana mungkin aku akan menyeleweng darinya, lagipula yang tidak masuk akal Ichigo menuduhku berselingkuh dengan Toushirou pula." Terang Hichigo agak marah pada Renji. Karena dia tidak mungkin selingkuh, tak terlintas pikiran itu di benak Hichigo, tak pernah sekalipun.

"APA? TOUSHIROU? Bagaimana bisa, dia itu 'kan adikmu!" _shock _renji mengucapkan kata – katanya dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga.

"Bodoh, pelankan suaramu dan jangan berteriak di depan telingaku. Kau bisa membuatku tuli di umurku yang masih muda ini, 'kan nggak lucu kalau aku yang tampan ini jadi tuli!" ucap Hichigo dengan berlebihan. Renji yang mendengarnya jadi ingin muntah saja.

"Ya, ya, maaf. Hanya saja aku tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Ichigo salah paham menganggap kau selingkuh dengan Toushirou." Ujar Renji menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ichigo 'kan tidak tahu kalau dia adikku. Karenanya aku harus segera menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini secepatnya." Janji Hichigo pada sahabatnya itu. Hichigo mengucapkannya dengan mantab dan penuh percaya diri.

Renji yang melihat wajah Hichigo yang seperti itu jadi tersenyum senang, "Baguslah kalau begitu, memang apa rencanamu... " ucapan Renji terpotong karena tiba – tiba wali kelas mereka telah masuk kelas, pria yang berperawakan dewasa berambut coklat itu, masih ingat? Aizen Shousuke.

Ternyata Aizen-sensei tidak datang seorang diri, terlihat seseorang berambut biru laut dengan warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya berada dibelakangnya mengikuti Aizen-sensei yang telah memasuki kelas lebih dulu.

"Anak – anak semua, hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan baru yang berasal dari kota yang lumayan jauh dari Karakura ini. Ayo perkenalakan dirimu." Ucap Aizen ramah pada murid pindahan itu.

"Yo, namaku Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, kalian cukup panggil aku Grimmjow saja, dan aku berasal dari kota Hueco Mundo, salam kenal." Ucap grimmjow yang dibuat seramah mungkin pada teman – teman barunya.

Seketika itu pula kelas menjadi riuh, banyak yang mulai mengosipkannya. Para perempuan langsung terpesona dengan ketampanannya, bagaimana tidak? Grimmjow memiliki rambut berwarna biru laut yang sangat menawan, ditambah dengan warna matanya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Siapa yang tidak akan terpesona padanya?

Lain dengan para perempuan yang memuja Grimmjow, saat ini Hichigo sangat kaget melihat kedatangan Grimmjow. Banyak hal yang berkelebat di pikirannya saat ini. Mau apa Grimmjow pindah ke sekolahnya?

"Hei, Hichigo!" seru Grimmjow saat melihat sosok Hichigo yang tertangkapa pandangannya. Dengan riang Grimmjow mendekati bangku Hichigo.

"Oh, ternyata kalian berdua sudah saling kenal rupanya? Baguslah, Hichigo bertemanlah yang rukun dengan Grimmjow." Pinta Aizen pada Hichigo.

'_Berteman? Yang benar saja, dia itu musuhku. Aku tak mau berteman dengannya.'_ Batin Hichigo dalam hati. Memang benar mereka berdua saling kenal, tapi bukan berarti mereka berteman bukan. Yah, teman bertarung mungkin benar.

"Kau dengar yang diucapkan Aizen? Ayo berteman!" ucap Grimmjow dengan nada mengejek sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Hichigo.

"Huh... seperti biasa kau menyebalkan Grimmjow!" sahut Hichigo menyambut uluran tangan Grimmjow dengan malas.

"Grimmjow kau bisa duduk di kursi belakang Hichigo." ucap Aizen ramah pada murid barunya itu. Yang ditanggapi Grimmjow dengan berlalu menuju kursinya. Namun sebelum ia beranjak ke kursinya Grimmjow mengucapkan sesuatu pada Hichigo,

"Hei, nanti sepulang sekolah ayo kita bertarung lagi!" ucap Grimmjow yang membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit sambil berbisik pelan di samping telinga Hichigo.

Hichigo yang mendengarnya jadi heran sendiri, mengapa orang satu ini begitu inginnya bertarung dengannya. Walau sebenarnya dalam hati Hichigo juga ingin segera menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka kemarin yang berakhir seimbang. Hanya saja saat ini dirinya sedang tidak mood bertarung dengan siapapun. Hari ini ada hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada bertarung dengan Grimmjow.

Namun akhirnya Hichigo dapat menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah ada janji sepulang sekolah, besok saja." Ucap Hichigo akhirnya. _'janji yang sangat penting dan menyangkut hidup matiku saat ini' _tambah Hichigo dalam hati.

Grimmjow mengernyitkan dahinya kesal, "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku yang akan memaksamu!" balas Grimmjow enteng kemudian menjilat telinga Hichigo. setelah itu berlalu ke kursinya sendiri, dan pelajaran kembali berlangsung.

Hichigo yang diperlakukan begitu jadi bergidik ngeri, masa' belum – belum grimmjow main jilat telinganya segala. _ 'Grimmjow, enak sekali kau memutuskan segalanya seenak jidatmu. Dasar kucing biru egois jadi – jadian.'_ Kesal Hichigo dalam hati.

_**Pulang Sekolah**_

Dan ternyata apa yang dikatakan Grimmjow benar – benar dilakukannya. Saat ini Grimmjow berada di depan gerbang Espada high school dan menghadang kepulangan Hichigo. kali ini Hichigo benar – benar tidak bisa kabur dari Grimmjow.

"Minggir! Kau mengganggu jalanku saja!" pinta Hichigo pada kucing egois jadi – jadian itu.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sampai kau bertarung denganku. Jika kau tidak mau maka aku akan memaksamu." Ujar Grimmjow dengan_ seringai setannya_. Setelah itu Grimmjow melayangkan tinjunya pada Hichigo.

Hichigo dengan _refleks_ yang cepat dapat menghindari serangan Grimmjow. Kemudian Hichigo balas menyerang Grimmjow. Sepertinya darah berandalannya tak bisa membiarkan Hichigo untuk meladeni semua musuh yang muncul di hadapannya.

Pertarungan sengit itu sudah berlangsung lebih dari 30 menit, dan sampai sekarang belum ada yang mau mengalah diantara keduanya. Ck, naluri petarung yang sangat luar biasa. Eits tapi ingat Hichigo, Ichigo sedang menunggumu

Hichigo sesungguhnya tidak mau melakukan ini. Hichigo tak pernah mau lari di setiap pertarungan, tapi pertemuannya dengan Ichigo jauh lebih penting. Dengan cepat ia layangkan tendangan mematikan pada wajah Grimmjow yang kemudian ditangkis Grimmjow dengan tangannya.

Dalam kesempatan ini Hichigo memanfaatkan kelengahan Grimmjow dan segera berlari dengan cepat menjauhi Grimmjow. Grimmjow yang merasa telah tertipu tidak bisa memaafkan Hichigo begitu saja yang kemudian mengejar Hichigo. Nah sekarang ceritanya begini, Hichigo main kucing – kucingan dengan kucing jadi – jadian.

Hichigo melirik jam yang tertera di ponselnya, sudah satu jam lebih berlalu sejak bel pulang sekolah. Sial, akhirnya ia terlambat lagi. Mana sekarang ini Hichigo sedang dikejar kucing jadi – jadian pula. Apalagi jarak antara Karakura high school bisa dibilang cukup jauh dari sekolahnya jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki.

"Ah, benar juga. Lebih baik aku telepon Ichigo dulu agar mau menungguku sedikit lagi." ucap Hichigo menemukan ide.

Dengan cepat Hichigo mengutak – atik ponselnya mencari kontak Ichigo, kemudian dipanggilnya nomor itu. Menunggu jawaban seseorang di seberang sana.

Lama Hichigo menunggu, namun yang terdengar hanya suara operator yang mengatakan nomor tersebut tidak aktif. Dengan kasar Hichigo mengembalikan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya. Adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?

.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan akhirnya Hichigo sampai juga di Karakura high school. Dengan cepat diliriknya jam ponselnya. Pukul 04.30 PM, sedikit info jam pulang sekolah di sini adalah pukul 02.15 PM. Itu artinya Hichigo sudah terlambat 2 jam dan 15 menit.

Hichigo membulatkan matanya sempurna melihat jam yang tertera di ponselnya. Kali ini, Ichigo tidak akan memaafkannya. Dengan tertunduk lesu Hichigo memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Grimmjow yang saat ini sedang mengejar Hichigo? ayo kita lihat di mana kucing biru itu sekarang.

Ternyata tanpa diduga – duga saat ini Grimmjow malah yang bertemu dengan Ichigo dan sedang menindih Ichigo di bawahnya. Bagaimana bisa?

Kronologi kejadiannya. Grimmjow yang mengejar Hichigo ditengah jalan tiba – tiba kehilangan jejak Hichigo. Grimmjow yang mulai kesal karena kesasar berlari tanpa arah dengan cepatnya sampai tak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Alhasil Ichigo yang sama – sama berjalan sambil menunduk tidak mengetahui adanya bahaya yang mengancam dan terjadilah tabrakan maut itu.

Dan soal Grimmjow yang menindih Ichigo itu karena Grimmjow yang berlari terlalu kencang sehingga Ichigo yang ditabrak atau mungkin yang menabrak, apapun itu terserah pembaca, terpental kebelakang dan kehilangan keseimbangan dan menarik seragam Grimmjow. Alhasil terciptalah kasus Tindih menindih ini yang tanpa diduga – duga terlihat oleh Hichigo.

_**-Flashback off-**_

Ichigo merasa _shock _melihat siapa orang yang menindihnya. Yah, orang itu Grimmjow. Sebenarnya tadi Ichigo ingin meminta maaf karena telah menabrak orang tersebut, tapi segera ia urungkan niatnya itu.

"Kau, orang yang waktu itu?" tanya Ichigo yang sudah dapat mengendalikan rasaa _shock_-nya namun masih tidak sadar akan posisinya saat ini.

"Hei, kenapa panggil aku dengan 'kau' sih. Aku punya nama dan namaku Grimmjow." Ujar Grimmjow tak juga beranjak dari posisinya sekarang. Tuh kucing sengaja ya? Mentang – mentang Ichigo nggak sadar.

"Maaf, lagipula aku 'kan tidak tahu namamu sebelumnya." Ucap Ichigo.

"Oh, benar juga." Ucap Grimmjow meng-iyakan ucapan Ichigo.

Mereka tak sadar akan adanya Hichigo yang mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan cemburu yang membara yang dan meledak kapan saja.

"Hei, cepat beranjak dari tubuhku!" pinta Ichigo kesal pada Grimmjow. Akhirnya Ichigo sadar juga akan posisinya sekarang yang dapat mengundang salah paham itu. Namun sudah terlambat karena Hichigo telah melihatnya.

"Heh, kau sadar juga akhirnya, padahal masih ingin begini lebih lama lagi." ucap Grimmjow penuh sesal dan membantu Ichigo berdiri. Terlihat muka Ichigo agak memerah mendengar pernyataan Grimmjow barusan.

'_Ichigo kenapa kau diam saja dirayu kucing jadi –jadian itu.' _ Batin Hichigo semakin frustasi saja.

"Oh, iya. Ngomong – ngomong kenapa kau tadi berjalan sambil menunduk Ichigo?" tanya Grimmjow dengan akrabnya. Sepertinya mood marahnya karena ditinggal Hichigo tadi sudah luntur karena ketemu Ichigo.

"Huh, bukan apa – apa kok." Ucap Ichigo sengaja mengeles.

"Benarkah? Tapi kelihatannya ada apa – apa. Jangan – jangan pacarmu telat menjemputmu?" ucap Grimmjow dengan nada bercanda sambil mengelus rambut orange Ichigo dengan lembut.

Ichigo yang mendapat pernyataan seperti itu dari Grimmjow hanya bisa terdiam. Secara tebakan Grimmjow tadi tepat sasaran.

'_Ah, Ichigo kenapa mau – maunya kau dielus Grimmjow, huh? Padahal aku saja tidak pernah. Grimmjow sialan, aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat semua ini.'_ Batin Hichigo frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya yang sudah tak berbentuk sekarang.

"Ichigo, kenapa terdiam? Jangan – jangan benar kau sudah punya pa... " ucapan Grimmjow terpotong oleh kedatangan Hichigo.

"GRIMMJOW, LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI ICHIGO-KU!" seru suara Hichigo dengan pandangan penuh kemarahan dan tatapan membunuh.

_**-TBC-**_

_**A/N : **__tbc dulu, tangan sudah kriting nulisnya. Apakah yang bakal dilakukan Hichigo nanti?. yak, Balas review dulu_

_**Rose**__ :_ di sini Hichigo sudah cukup dibuat cemburu sama Grimmjow nggak?

_**lucaslascan **__:__ gimana chapter ini, sudah sesui dengan riquesannyabelum?ini sudah dibuatin jadi sudah nggak hutang riquesan lagi. _

_**Zanpaku nee**__ : yah, Hichigo main kasar karena udah frustasi banget dicuekin Ichigo. Buat riquesnya pasti dibuatin kok, mungkin bakal ada di chapter depan yang kemungkinan chapter terakhir, tergantung mood ngerjainnya. Tunggu yang sabar ya_

_**Lia Angel **: makasih sudah baca, benarkan ini ceritanya romance? Syukur deh, soalnya romancenya nggak kerasa sih, review lagi ya_

_Perasaan cerita ini kok banyak adegan pertarungannya, ya. Readers: bukan perasaan tapi memang iya. Apa lebih baik ganti genre jadi action ya#plaak. Yah, lupakan saja, akhir kata _

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_O_

_N_

_E_

_G_

_A_

_I_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N : **__Akhirnya bisa juga buat chapter enam ini tak terasa udah sampai enam chapter. Gomen ne, sepertinya chapternya bakal aku panjangin dikit jadinya ini bukan chapter terakhir. Takutnya nanti nanggung ceritanya. jadi chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Nggak banyak curcol lagi silahkan baca_

_**Tittle : Proof of Love**_

_**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, action dikit, little bit humor**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Pair : HichiIchi slight**_

_**GrimmHichi**_

_**Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo**_

_**Warning : Alternative Universe, Shounen-Ai, Boys love, BoyxBoy, Out Of Characters, Typo(s), alur Kecepatan, Sekual Missing Heart.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

"GRIMMJOW! LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI ICHIGO-KU!" seru suara Hichigo dengan nada penuh kemarahan dan tatapan membunuh yang mengerikan. Sedetik setelah Hichigo mengucapkan kalimat itu Hichigo langsung menarik tangan Grimmjow yang mengelus rambut Ichigo dengan kasar dan Hichigo langsung melayangkan pukulan pada wajah Grimmjow.

Belum sempat Grimmjow mencerna kalimat yang diucapakan Hichigo. Bahkan hanya untuk membalikkan tubuh saja belum sempat sehingga Grimmjow tak siap mendapat serangan mendadak dari Hichigo. Dengan mulus Grimmjow menerima bogeman gratis dari Hichigo.

'_Hei apa –apaan ini, datang – datang langsung main tonjok segala. Siapa orang yang berani melakukan ini padaku, mau cari mati apa?' _batin Grimmjow kesal . Terlihat sedikit darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang terluka. Sepertinya Hichigo memukulnya dengan sangat keras. Dengan perlahan Grimmjow menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Ichigo yang menjadi saksi aksi pemukulan tadi hanya dapat terdiam _shock. _Dirinya tak menyangka Hichigo akan datang dan memukul Grimmjow seperti tadi. Pikirannya belum dapat mencerna kejadian barusan dengan baik.

"Apa – apaan kau ini? Mau mengajakku ribut, huh?" geram Grimmjow sambil menolehkan wajahnya pada orang yang memukulnya dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat siapa orang yang melakukan hal tersebut. Ternyata orang itu adalah Hichigo, orang yang tadi berusaha dikejar – kejarnya sampai ia jadi tersasar.

"Kau yang apa –apaan, beraninya kau merayu Ichigo-ku!" balas Hichigo tak kalah marahnya pada Grimmjow. Hichigo sama sekali tak gentar melihat wajah Grimmjow yang menatapnya tajam. Saat ini dirinya sudah dalam keadaan emosi yang sangat tinggi.

Emosi Hichigo saat ini masih belum stabil walaupun sudah memukul Grimmjow sekali, sepertinya tidak cukup bagi Hichigo hanya memukulnya sekali. Namun Hichigo masih berusaha menenangkan emosinya yang memuncak.

"Merayu Ichigo-mu? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Grimmjow bingung mencerna apa yang tengah diucapkan Hichigo. Bagaimanapun Grimmjow 'kan tidak tahu kalau Ichigo sudah punya pacar dan ternyata pacarnya adalah Hichigo.

"Huh, kurang jelaskah apa yang kukatakan barusan? Maksudku tentu saja Ichigo adalah PACARKU." Jelas Hichigo pada Grimmjow sambil menekankan kata pacarku itu.

"Apa? Kau dan Ichigo pacaran?" seru Grimmjow sambil membulatkan matanya sempurna. Grimmjow sangat kaget mendengar pernyataan Hichigo barusan. Namun dengan cepat ia dapat mengendalikan rasa keterkejutannya dan mulai menampakkan seringaian dan wajah mengejek. Apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkannya sekarang?

"Jadi begitu, memang kenapa kalau Ichigo itu pacarmu?" Ucap Grimmjow akhirnya dengan wajah yang angkuh terlihat seringaian menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" kini Hichigo yang malah dibuat bigung dengan ucapan Grimmjow itu.

"Ya, memang kenapa kalau Ichigo pacarmu, toh aku pasti akan bisa merebutnya darimu." Balas Grimmjow dengan penuh percaya diri.

"KAU... " seru Hichigo, namun terpotong oleh ucapan Grimmjow.

"Lagipula, sepertinya hubungan kalian saat ini sedang tidak baik. Pasti dengan mudah aku akan mendapatkan Ichigo. Belum lagi kau hanya pengecut yang bisa lari dari pertarungan denganku. Kau tak layak bersama Ichigo" Ucap Grimmjow menambahkan.

"KAU! Berani sekali kau bicara begitu di depanku! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu merebut Ichigo dariku" balas Hichigo, kemarahannya kali ini sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Dengan cepat Hichigo melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Grimmjow. Namun Grimmjow dapat memprediksinya dan dapat menghindar dengan mudah.

"Kau pikir dapat menyerangku dengan cara yang sama, huh. Jangan naif Hichigo" Ucap Grimmjow tetap dengan seringaiannya, sepertinya Grimmjow memang berniat memanas – manasi Hichigo saat ini.

"DIAM! TUTUP MULUTMU! SIALAN!" kesal Hichigo karena ucapan provokasi dari Grimmjow barusan. Hichigo mulai melayangkan tendangannya yang pada wajah Grimmjow namun pada akhirnya dapat ditangkis Grimmjow walaupun dengan susah payah. Karena saat ini Hichigo sedang dalam tingkat kemarahan akut.

Sebenarnya Grimmjow merasa kewalahan menghadapi Hichigo saat ini, namun sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Karena inilah yang diinginkannya. Bertarung dengan Hichigo dengan sungguh – sungguh walaupun menjadikan Ichigo sebagai alasannya.

"Jadi cuma segitu kemampuanmu, kau sungguh mengecewakanku Hichigo." Grimmjow mulai memanas – manasi Hichigo lagi. Grimmjow yakin Hichigo belum mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya. Melihat dari pertarungan mereka yang sebelumnya.

"Berisik, sialan kau, Grimmjow!" kini Hichigo semakin marah saja. Saat ini tatapan Hichigo sungguh – sungguh berniat membunuh Grimmjow. Dengan segenap kekuatannya Hichigo menyerang Grimmjow.

Grimmjow yang dipandang seperti itu malah semakin senang saja. Grimmjow juga tak mau kalah, ia kerahkan seluruh kekuatannya menyerang Hichigo balik. Apakah Grimmjow sudah gila, kalau seperti itu ceritannya ia bisa babak belur dihajar Hichigo.

Lain yang dipikirkan Grimmjow dan Hichigo, lain pula yang ada dipikiran Ichigo. Ichigo dapat mengetahui kalau sekarang ini Grimmjow sedang memanas – manasi apa yang dipikirkan Grimmjow berusaha memanas – manasi Hichigo. tapi satu yang ia yakini kalau hal ini terus berlanjut maka mereka berdua akan sama – sama terluka parah, dan Ichigo tak dapat membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Sudah cukup!" seru Ichigo berusaha menengahi perkelahian antara Hichigo dan Grimmjow. Namun usahanya sia – sia, bagaimanapun lawannya dua orang yang sama – sama berandalan tentu saja kemenangan ada pada kedua berandalan itu bukan.

Ditengah aksi Ichigo yang berusaha melerai pertengkaran Hichigo dan Grimmjow, tanpa diduga - duga muncul seorang pemuda imut berambut putih yang berlari menghammpiri mereka bertiga dengan tergesa – gesa. Toushirou Hitsugaya. Bagaimana Toushirou bisa ada di sini?

Toushirou terlihat kaget melihat pertarungan antara Hichigo dan seseorang berambut biru itu. "Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" Tanya Toushirou mendekat pada Ichigo. Ichigo sebenarnya merasa kesal, kenapa Toushirou bisa datang ke sini. Namun sekarang bukan saatnya merajuk.

"Hichigo sedang gila!" balas Ichigo akhirnya , "Tiba – tiba datang dan memukul orang semaunya." Tambah Ichigo menjelaskan perkataannya tadi.

"Apa? Si baka itu bagaimana mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Toushirou heran pada kelakuan kakaknya itu.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau bantu aku memisahkan mereka berdua. Kalau begini caranya sebentar lagi keduanya bisa dipastikan akan masuk rumah sakit." Balas Ichigo menunjuk ke arah Hichigo dan Grimmjow yang mulai melakukan adu jotos. Sepertinya Ichigo berusaha menghindari pertannyaan Toushirou.

"Ya, kau benar." Ucap Toushirou mengiyakan ucapan Ichigo.

Ichigo dan Toushirou menghampiri tempat Hichigo dan Grimmjow saling bertarung. Dan masing – masing menahan Hichigo dan Grimmjow. Toushirou menahan Hichigo dan Ichigo menahan Grimmjow.

"Hichigo! Berhenti baka! Kau bisa membunuh anak orang tahu!" seru Toushirou berusaha menahan menahan tubuh Hichigo agar tidak terus memukul orang di depannya. Walaupun dengan susah payah, karena tubuhnya yang imut dan renaga Hichigo yang besar.

"Lepaskan aku!" ucap Hichigo masih dalam keadaan emosinya.

hal serupa juga terjadi pada pasangan Grimmjow dan Ichigo. Ichigo menahan lengan Grimmjow yang berusaha memukul Hichigo itu dengan kuat.

"Hentikan Grimmjow! Sudah cukup!" lerai Ichigo pada Grimmjow dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Lepaskan Ichigo, jangan ganggu pertarunganku!" seru Grimmjow tak kalah keras. Grimmjow tak mau usahanya yang berhasil mengajak Hichigo bertarung jadi sia – sia.

'_Huft... tak ada jalan lain. Aku harus melakukan ini.'_ Batin Ichigo dalam hati. Kemudian ia mengambil minuman dingin dari dalam tasnya dan menyiramkannyan ke kepala Grimmjow. '_Karena dia kucing pasti takut dengan air.' _ Benar saja kini Grimmjow yang mendapat siraman air dingin itu langsung menghentikan aksinya dan terdiam.

Sedangkan pasangan Hichigo dan Toushirou masih saja bergelut dengan aksi mereka sendiri. Hichigo yang dalam keadaan emosi berat sepertinya sulit untuk dikendalikan. Buktinya saja saat ini Toushiro masih belum bisa menenangkan Hichigo.

Ichigo yang melihat hal itu sekarang jadi kesal sendiri. Tak disangka ternyata Ichigo cemburuan. Huh, benar – benar pasangan yang cocok. Satu overprotektif dan satunya cemburuan.

Toushirou yang tidak dapat mengendalikan Hichigo dengan kata – kata sepertinya tidak hilang akal. Dengan kepalan tangannya Toushirou mengetok kepala Hichigo dengan sangat keras. Kelihatannya berhasil, karena saat ini Hichigo mulai sadar dan menghentikan pergerakkannya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai tenang. Sepertinya benar kata pepatah, jika kata – kata tidak mempan, pakai kekerasan. Pepatah dari mana tuh?

"Lho, Toushirou? Kau kok ada di sini?" ucap Hichigo seperti orang linglung yang baru sadar kalau yang melerainya tadi ternyata Toushirou. Oh,apakah Toushirou terlaru keras mengetok kepala Hichigo sehingga Hichigo jadi orang linglung begini.

"Aish, kau ini bagaimana dari tadi aku yang meleraimu. Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini baka? Masa' main pukul orang seperti anjing gila saja!" tuduh Toushirou pada kakaknya. Akhir – akhir ini memang Hichigo sering membuat masalah dengan orang – orang di sekitarnya. Jadi wajar kalau Toushirou memutuskan Hichigo yang memulai ini semua.

"Jangan asal menuduh Toushirou, kali ini bukan aku yang mulai. Dia duluan yang membuatku marah." Ucap Hichigo membela dirinya sambil menunjuk ke arah Grimmjow. Lagi – lagi Ichigo dibuat kesal oleh kedekatan Hichigo dan Toushirou.

Toushirou mengikuti arah Hichigo menunjuk, dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat siapa orang yang ditunjuk Hichigo. "Grimmjow!" ujar Toushirou kaget melihat sosok berambut biru itu.

Grimmjow yang merasa dipanggil akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya pada sosok orang yang memanggilnya. "Toushirou!" seru Grimmjow pada Toushirou tak kalah kagetnya melihat pemuda imut itu.

"Toushirou, kau kenal orang ini?" tanya Hichigo menginterogasi sang adik dengan pandangan tajam dan menyelidik. Sepertinya sisi overprotektif Hichigo muncul kembali.

"Memang dia siapamu? Apa hubunganmu dengannya Toushirou?" tanya Hichigo lagi karena pertanyaannya tadi tak segera dijawab Toushirou.

"Uh, aku memang kenal dengan Grimmjow, Hichigo. dia 'kan tinggal di Hueco Mundo sama sepertiku." Balas Toushirou akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan pertama Hichigo.

Hichigo mengangguk – angguk paham. Memang begitulah yang ia dengar saat Aizen memperkenalkan Grimmjow. Grimmjow tinggal di Hueco Mundo. Tapi bukan itu yang saat ini Hichigo ingin ketahui. Ada sesuatu yang lain yang mengusik pikirannya, naluri seorang kakak mungkin.

"Lalu... ?" tanya Hichigo lagi, ingin mendapatkan keterangan yang lebih lengkap dari sang adik.

"Dulu kami sekolah di tempat yang sama Hichigo, jadi dia itu kakak kelasku." Tambah Toushirou memutar – mutar pembicaraan.

Hichigo tahu saat ini adiknya tengah memutar – mutarkan pembicaraan dan berusaha mengeles dari pertanyaannya. Huh, membuat Hichigo tambah penasaran saja.

"Aku bukan tanya soal dia sekolah di mana sebelumnya Toushirou, tapi yang ku tanyakan apa hubunganmu dengan kucing jadi – jadian itu?" selidik Hichigo sambil menunjuk Grimmjow. Hichigo tak tahan melihat adiknya yang selalu memutar – mutarkan pembicaraan.

"Hei, aku bukan kucing jadi – jadian tahu, memang kau pikir aku hantu?" protes Grimmjow yang dikatai kucing jadi – jadian menjadi tidak terima. Dari tadi ia hanya diam saja melihat Toushirou yang diinterogasi.

"Diam kau, aku tidak sedang bicara denganmu. Aku sedang bicara dengan Toushirou. Jadi bagaimana Toushirou?" bentak Hichigo pada Grimmjow yang membuat Grimmjow langsung terdiam seribu bahasa. Dan kembali menatap Toushirou tajam.

"Uh, Hichigo... dia itu... " ucap Toushirou terbata – bata. Ia tahu hubungan Hichigo dan Grimmjow tidak baik. Kalau ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya apa masalahnya nanti tak tambah runyam.

"Apa? Cepat katakan padaku dia siapamu?" tanya Hichigo lagi.

"Aku... dia... dia itu... " ucap Toushiro ragu – ragu mengatakannya.

'_Mati aku! Bagaimana ini, Hichigo terus menekanku untuk mengatakan hubunganku dengan Grimmjow lagi. Aku sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Apa sebaiknya kukatakan saja? Tapi kalau begitu apa nanti Hichigo tidak akan tambah marah? Aish... aku benci sifatnya yang satu itu. Seseorang tolong aku! Mayday mayday, help me please_' batin Toushirou sangat bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa? Siapa Toushirou jangan membuatku hilang kesabaran! Apa kau mau aku mati penasaran harus menunggu jawabanmu sampai chapter depan. Apa kau tak tahu sebentar lagi chapter ini berakhir?" bentak Hichigo tak sabaran pada Toushirou. Hichigo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Toushirou.

"Eh, um... benar juga. Dia itu sebenarnya mantan pacarku." Ucap Toushirou akhirnya mengakui sambil menundukkan kepala tak berani memandang wajah Hichigo saat ini.

"APA? Kau dengan Grimmjow? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hichigo bertubi – tubi memandang marah pada Toushirou. Sedang Toushirou yang dipandang begitu jadi takut sendiri.

Sementara bagi Ichigo yang melihat pemandangan itu jadi tambah salah paham saja. Melihat kedekatan mereka berdua dan sikap Hichigo yang jadi marah – marah mengetahui bahwa Toushirou pernah berpacaran dengan Grimmjow. Ichigo sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Hichigo itukan dulu, sekarang kami sudah tak ada hubungan." Ucap Toushirou mencoba membela diri. Sedangkan Grimmjow yang dibilang 'mantan' juga jadi ngedumel tak jelas.

"Sama saja Toushirou! Itu artinya kaliann pernah pacaran! Kau sudah diapakan saja sama kucing jadi – jadian itu? Dia itu 'kan sangat agresif. Pasti dia sudah ngapa – ngapain kamu! Pokoknya mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kau jangan dekat – dekat dengan... " ucap Hichigo namun terpotong oleh ucapan Ichigo

"Huh, kalian lanjutkan saja pembicaraan kalian, aku mau pulang saja!" ucap Ichigo yang segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju jalan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Eh, Ichigo tunggu!" seru Hichigo menarik lengan Ichigo dan mencegah kepergian Ichigo.

"Lepaskan, kau urusi saja Toushirou-mu itu!" ucap Ichigo marah sambil menekankan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Dihempasnya tangan Hichigo yang memeganggi lengannya dengan kasar lalu beranjak pergi.

Hichigo sempat bingung beberapa saat antara mengejar Ichigo atau menasehati Toushirou, namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengejar Ichigo saja. "Ichigo, tunggu aku!" ucap Hichigo sambil mengejar Ichigo yang semakin menjauh.

"Hichigo, tunggu aku... " ucap Toushirou yang ikut mengejar Hichigo. namun langkahnya tertahan oleh Grimmjow yang menahan lengannya, sehingga kini ia tidak bisa kabur dari Grimmjow.

"Huh, lepaskan Grimmjow!" pinta Toushirou berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Grimmjow.

"Kenapa buru – buru, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu bukan?" ucap Grimmjow dengan nada yang lembut, tapi tidak bagi Toushirou, "Ngomong – ngomong kenapa kau tadi bicara seperti itu di depan Hichigo?" tanya Grimmjow menyelidik.

"Soal apa, ya?" Tanya Toushirou pura – pura lupa dan menghindari tatapan Grimmjow.

"Jangan pura – pura, kenapa tadi kau bilang aku mantan pacarmu? Atau kau mau kucium dulu baru nanti kau bisa menginggatnya, huh?" geram Grimmjow agak kesal. Grimmjow mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Toushirou semaki dekat, dekat dan beberapa senti lagi.

_**-TBC-**_

**A/N : **Yak, tbc dulu. Nah apakah Grimmjow dapat mencium Toushirou nanti, lalu bagaimana dengan Ichigo dan Hichigo? Ok, balas review dulu

_**lucaslascan : **__ne, sama – sama. benar juga sih, tapi kasihan Hichigo nanti terus dipanas – panasin, sekarang aja sudah zaman global warming, kalau ditambah Hichigo yang di panas – panasin ntar bisa kebakaran. Lagian kasian Ichigo nanti kalau pacarnya jadi gila, yah aku sih mau aja jadi penganti Hichigo#digamparIchigoFC. Ini sudah cepat kan apdetnya?_

_**Rose : **__senang lihat Hichigo cemburu? Kalau Ichigo yang cemburu gimana? Ini sudah di apdet _

_**Zanpaku nee : **__Grimmjow sih senang aja menibani durian runtuh itu, tapi konsekuensinya dia jadi kena tonjok tuh pemilik durian. Mana yang punya durian galak dan overprotektif banget lagi yah moga aja tuh durian sabar menghadapi pemiliknya yang terlalu over. #Ichi : sumpah deh, kalian ini ngomong apa sih?_

_Yak,next chapter terakhir nih, tungguin ya? Updatenya tahun depan mungkin#dilemparkejurang. Akhir kata ayo_

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : Selamat tahun baru! chapter terakhir nih. Sebenarnya sih nggak mau tamat dulu#digamparreaders. Chapter ini kubuat panjang sekalian buat gift tahun baru dan peringatan berakhirnya fict , oh, iya pas bagian endingnya aku terinpirasi sama cf Anycall DBSK &SNSD bagian Haptic scandal kalau nggak salah, nggak banyak curcol lagi silahkan baca

Tittle : Proof of Love

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, little bit humor

Rated : T

Pair : HichiIchi slight

GrimmHitsu

RenUlqui

Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo

Warning : Alternative Universe, Shounen-Ai, Boys love, BoyxBoy, Out Of Characters, Typo(s), alur Kecepatan, Sekual Missing Heart.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

"Kenapa buru – buru, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu bukan?" ucap Grimmjow dengan nada yang lembut, tapi tidak bagi Toushirou, "Ngomong – ngomong kenapa kau tadi bicara seperti itu di depan Hichigo?" tanya Grimmjow menyelidik.

"Soal apa, ya?" Tanya Toushirou pura – pura lupa dan menghindari tatapan Grimmjow.

"Jangan pura – pura, kenapa tadi kau bilang aku mantan pacarmu? Atau kau mau kucium dulu baru nanti kau bisa menginggatnya, huh?" geram Grimmjow agak kesal. Grimmjow mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Toushirou semaki dekat, dekat dan tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, namun dengan cepat Toushirou membekap mulit Grimmjow dengan tangannya.

"Iya, iya aku sudah ingat. Berhentilah melakukan hal – hal seperti itu. Memang apa yang salah dengan ucapanku?" Tanya Toushirou balik masih dengan membekap mulut Grimmjow.

"Salah? Tentu saja salah! Aku tak ingat kita pernah putus." Balas Grimmjow sebal mendengar pengakuan Toushirou sambil melepaskan tangan Toushirou yang membekap mulutnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, kalau begitu sekarang saja kita putus!" seru Toushirou yang mumbuat Grimmjow membelalakkan matanya shock.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?" ucap Grimmjow bingung dengan keputusan Toushirou.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuanmu itu?" ujar Toushirou memberi penjelasan.

"Kelakuanku yang mana? Jangan lakukan itu aku masih sangat mencintaimu!" ucap Grimmjow berusaha mencairkan hati Toushirou yang sedingin es yang berusaha memutuskannya sebelah pihak.

"Masih tanya kelakuanmu yang mana, huh? Kau itu selalu mencari masalah di mana – mana benar – benar persis seperti Hichigo ditambah lagi kau suka merayu – rayu perempuan dan laki – laki semaumu." Papar Toushirou menjelaskan alasan dia memutuskan Grimmjow. Kali ini ia menghentakkan tangannya agar lepas dari cengkraman Grimmjow

"Aku... tidak... " ucap Grimmjow berusaha membela dirinya, namun segera dipotong oleh Toushirou.

"Ah, aku mengerti sekarang. Pasti tadi Hichigo menghajarmu karena kau sudah merayu Ichigo bukan? Aku bisa mengerti perasaan Hichigo sekarang kenapa ia jadi memukulmu. Yah, walaupun Hichigo sama berandalannya sepertimu setidaknya Hichigo orang yang setia" ucap Toushirou panjang lebar

"Eh, kenapa dari tadi kau membanding – bandingkan aku dengan Hichigo? Oh, iya tadi kau juga sangat gugup saat ditanyai Hichigo soal hubunganku denganmu, bahkan kau sampai berbohong di depannya dengan mengatakan aku mantan pacarmu. Jangan – jangan kau mau meninggalkanku supaya bisa pacaran dengannya. Bukannya kau tahu kalau Hichigo sudah punya pacar? Berarti kau sendiri yang malah mau merusak hubungan orang lain." Tuduh Grimmjow bertubi – tubi pada Toushirou tanpa membiarkan Toushirou untuk menjawab satupun pertanyaannya.

Ok, sepertinya Grimmjow mulai kesal karena Toushirou dari tadi selalu membanding – bandingkan dirinya dengan Hichigo. harus diakuinya Grimmjow merasa cemburu pada Hichigo. Meskipun dia suka merayu tapi Grimmjow bukannya tipe yang tidak setia.

Buktinya Grimmjow sampai mencari – cari Toushirou saat tiba – tiba Toushirou pindah sekolah bahkan sampai pindah rumah segala. Grimmjow bahkan mencarinya sampai datang ke Karakura, kota yang lumayan jauh dari Hueco Mundo. Walaupun akhirnya Grimmjow juga mendapat bonus bertemu dengan lawan yang seimbang.

"Apa maksudmu?" kesal Toushirou mendengar tuduhan Grimmjow padanya.

"Yah, dari tadi kau selalu menyebut – nyebut Hichigo terus, kau menyukainya 'kan?" tebak Grimmjow asal.

"Aku memang menyukai Hichigo." jawab Toushirou enteng dan sangat santai.

"Apa? Kau... yang benar sa... " lagi – lagi perkataan Grimmjow terpotong.

"Aku memang menyukai Hichigo. biar dia orang yang overprotektif dan menyebalkan, tapi dia 'kan tetap kakakku. Jadi kau jangan main tuduh padaku begitu saja. Aku ini tidak sepertimu" ujar Toushiro menyambung perkataannya yang tadi.

"Eh, begitukah? Maafkan aku kalau begitu sudah menuduhmu." Sesal Grimmjow sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sudah, sudah kau jangan menunduk seperti itu. Seperti bukan dirimu saja." Ucap Toushirou berusaha menghibur Grimmjow dengan menepuk – nepuk pundak Grimmjow. Niatnya sih mau mengelus kepalanya tapi karena Toushirou lebih pendek jadi hanya bisa menyentuh pundaknya. Sebenarnya Toushirou masih mencintai Grimmjow, hanya saja sikap Grimmjow yang suka merayu tiap orang itulah yang membuatnya sebal.

Grimmjow mulai mendongakkan wajahnya, lalu dengan lembut ia meraih tangan Toushirou dan berucap, "Kalau kau benar – benar mau kembali padaku lagi, aku pasti tidak akan merayu – rayu orang lain lagi. aku berjanji, karena itu beri aku satu kesempatan lagi. ku mohon Toushirou." Pinta Grimmjow dengan pandangan seriusnya. Pandangan yang selalu dapat meluluhkan hati Toushirou.

"Huh, kau curang sekali bicara seperti itu. Baiklah aku akan memberimu satu kesempatan dan kali ini kau benar – benar harus menepatinya Grimmjow. Kalau tidak kita benar – benar akan putus dan tak akan bisa disambung lagi." ucap Toushirou akhirnya luluh juga menghadapi keseriusan Grimmjow.

"Benarkah, Toushirou? Terima kasih kau sudah memberimu kesempatan sekali lagi. aku pasti akan memepatinya." Ucap Grimmjow riang sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Toushgirou dengan erat kemudian mencium pipi dan dahi Toushirou bertubi – tubi.

"Ah, sudah hentikan!" kesal Toushirou melihat tingkah Grimmjow yang seperti itu.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya terlalu senang saat ini." Grimmjow mulai menghentikan aksinya,.

'Dasar aneh! Kenapa di sekelilingku hanya ada orang – orang aneh dan tidak normal begini. Tidak Hichigo, Renji, maupun Grimmjow sama saja. Tapi yang paling aneh adalah aku yang mau menerima Grimmjow lagi. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi toh aku mencintainya.' Batin Toushirou dalam hati.

"Shirou... Toushirou?" ucap Grimmjow membuyarkan lamunan Toushirou.

"Huh, apa kau bilang?" tanya Toushirou pada Grimmjow karena tadi Toushirou sedang melamun.

"Aish... kau tak dengar ucapanku tadi ya? Aku bilang bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain untuk memperingati hari baliknya hubungan kita, Toushirou?" ucap Grimmjow mengulang perkataannya tadi.

"Eh, um... baiklah." Toushirou mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya menyetujui.

"Benar? Kalau begitu ku tunggu besok di taman bermain jam 2 bagaimana? Lagipula besok hari minggu jadi sekolah pasti libur." usul Grimmjow menetapkan.

"Ya, baiklah. Sudah aku mau pulang. Hichigo nanti mencariku, aku tidak mau kena ceramahnya lagi." ucap Toushirou yang langsung beranjak pulang.

"Eits... tunggu dulu." Cegah Grimmjow yang kemudian mencium singkat bibir Toushirou.

"Huh, hentikan berbuat seperti itu dasar pervert. Sudah aku pulang!" seru Toushirou yang langsung berlari pulang menjauhi Grimmjow dengan menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

-Di sisi lain-

Saat ini Hichigo sedang berusaha mengejar Ichigo yang berlari cukup jauh di depannya. Dengan sangat cepat Hichigo mengejar Ichigo sampai akhirnya ia berhasil menangkap lengan Ichigo dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Ichigo yang tertangkap meronta – ronta berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hichigo yang mencengkeram lengannya dengan kuat, "Lepaskan aku, Hichigo! kau menyakiti lenganku!" seru Ichigo .

"Eh, maafkan aku Ichigo. Hanya saja kau dari tadi terus berlari, kalau tidak begini kau pasti akan kabur lagi." Hichigo menyesali perbuatannya namun tidak juga melepaskan genggamannya.

"Aku tidak akan kabur. Cepat lepaskan!" ucap Ichigo berjanji.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji akan mendengarkan penjelasanku sampai selesai?" tanya Hichigo memastikan supaya Ichigo tidak kabur lagi.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji. Sekarang cepat lepaskan!" janji Ichigo. Hichigo kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Ichigo.

"Lalu apa yang mau kau jelaskan padaku?" tanya Ichigo masih kesal.

"Dengar Ichigo, hubunganku dan Toushirou bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak pernah selingkuh, apalagi dengan Toushirou." Ucap Hichigo mulai menjelaskan.

"Tapi aku melihat sendiri saat kau bertemu Toushirou di cafe saat kau terlambat menjemputku. Jadi apa itu namanya kalau bukan selingkuh?" Balas Ichigo menanggapi ucapan Hichigo.

"Ku akui saat itu aku memang bertemu dengan Toushirou, sebenarnya bukan hanya saat itu saja, beberapa hari sebelumnya aku juga bertemu dengannya beberapa kali." Hichigo mulai mengakui, sekarang Hichigo ingin menjelaskan semuanya sejelas – jelasnya.

"Jadi saat kau terlambat menjemputku itu karena kau sedang menemuinya?" tanya Ichigo semakin marah. Jelas saja, ia menunggu Hichigo sedang Hichigo malah bertemu orang lain.

Hichigo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, saat itu aku sedang membujuknya agar mau tinggal bersamaku... " Balas Hichigo menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. Namun belum selesai memberi penjelasan kalimatnya sudah di potong Ichigo.

Ichigo membelalakkan matanya sempurna, "Apa... jadi kau... dan... dia tinggal bersama, begitu?" ucap Ichigo semakin marah mendengar pernyataan Hichigo yang tak diduganya. Ichigo merasa kesal karena Hichigo malah tinggal berdua dengan Toushirou. "Jadi semuanya sudah jelas sekarang, aku pulang saja!" ucap Ichigo berusaha menahan tangisnya dan beranjak pergi.

" Tunggu Ichigo... aku belum selesai bicara!" ucap Hichigo menahan Ichigo yang akan beranjak pergi.

"Semuanya sudah jelas, kau memang selingkuh, kau jahat!" balas Ichigo dengan emosinya yang memuncak.

"Tidak! Aku tidak selingkuh Ichigo, karena sebenarnya Toushirou itu adikku! Jadi mana mungkinb aku selingkuh dengannya!" seru Hichigo kali ini sanggup membuat Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Namun Ichigo tak bisa mempercayainya begitu saja.

"Kau bohong, mana mungkin dia adikmu!" balas Ichigo masih kekeh pada pendapatnya.

"Sungguh Ichigo aku tidak bohong, percayalah padaku! Aku harus bilang apa lagi supaya kau mempercayaiku?" Hichigo mulai meyakinkan kekasihnya itu agar mempercayainya. Kini ia telah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi sepertinya Ichigo masih belum bisa mempercayai pengakuannya.

"Kau bohong, lagipula kalau dia benar adikmu kenapa marga kalian berbeda? Kenapa marganya Hitsugaya bukan Shirosaki?" terang Ichigo masih belum mempercayai ucapan Hichigo.

"Itu karena Toushirou adikku tapi berbeda ibu!" terang Hichigo, terlihat nada kesedihan saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Apa? Tapi bukankah harusnya marganya sama denganmu, karena dia juga anak ayahmu bukan?" Ichigo mulai melunak kali ini, ia dapat melihat jelas wajah Hichigo saat ini terlihat sedih.

"Benar, Ichigo tapi itu dulu. Saat itu aku malah sangat membenci dirinya." Aku Hichigo.

Ichigo membelalakkan matanya,' yang benar saja, bukannya tadi dia kelihatan sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. Lihat saja tingkahnya yang jadi overprotektif di depan Toushirou, bagaimana mungkin Hichigo membencinya?' batin Ichigo mencerna perkataan Hichigo barusan.

"Huft... aku tahu kau pasti berpikir aku pasti tidak mungkin membencinya, melihat perlakuanku yang seperti tadi." Tebak Hichigo tepat sasaran. "Aku 'kan sudah bilang padamu Toushirou itu anak dari ayahku, hanya saja dari ibu yang berbeda." Papar Hichigo menceritakan hubungan mereka sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak pernah dengar sebelumnya kalau kau punya adik." Ucap Ichigo mengingat – ingat kenangan saat mereka kecil dahulu. Dulu dia lumayan mengetahui hal –hal tentang Hichigo dari teman – temannya. Bahwa Hichigo suka memukul oranglah, anak Yakuzalah, dan bahwa sebenarnya Hichigo tidak sejahat yang teman – temannya bicarakan. Tapi untuk masalah Hichigo yang mempunyai adik sama sekali Ichigo tidak tahu.

"Yah, memang tak ada yang tahu semua itu kecuali keluargaku. Aku sendiri juga tidak merasa perlu memberi tahu siapapun, kau ingat 'kan reputasiku di sekolah dulu sangat buruk?" Ucap Hichigo mengingatkan.

Hal tersebut hanya bisa ditanggapi Ichigo dengan menganggukkan kepala. Ichigo tak ingin mengganggu Hichigo yang sedang bercerita saat ini. Saat ini juga Ichigo sudah tidak marah – marah lagi setelah mendengar fakta yang sebenarnya, bahwa ia keliru.

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bertemu Toushirou? Mengapa dulu kau membencinya? Dan mengapa saat ini kaunjadi begitu sayang padanya?" tanya Ichigo bertubi – tubi. Kali ini Ichigo benar – benar penasaran pada kisah Hichigo itu. Dia memang belum begitu mengetahui apapun tentang Hichigo.

"Kalau tanya jangan beruntun seperti itu Ichi, aku 'kan jadi bingung harus jawab yang mana dulu." Ucap Hichigo pura – pura kesal.

"Eh, maaf kalau begitu. Jadi bagaimana?" sesal Ichigo meminta maaf yang ditanggapi Hichigo dengan seulas senyuman.

"Lebih baik kita mencari tempat yang nyaman dulu untuk bicara, ceritanya akan sangat lama." Saran Hichigo mencari tempat yang pas untuk menceritakan awal pertemuannya dengan Toushirou hingga kini mereka bisa tinggal bersama.

"Ya, kau benar. Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman dekat sini, ini sudah senja jadi pasti di sana sudah sepi. Kau bisa cerita di sana." Usul Ichigo memberi saran yang di respon Hichigo dengan mengganggukkan kepala.

Segera setelah itu mereka berjalan menuju taman dengan Hichigo yang mengandeng tangan Ichigo. Ichigio hanya diam saja saat Hichigo mengandeng tangannya. Dia tidak marah, malah Ichigo senang Hichigo mau menggandeng tangannya.

Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak seperti ini. Sejak Ichigo yang tanpa pikir panjang langsung memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dari Hichigo. Ichigo merutuku dirinya sendiri yang langsung memutuskan begitu saja apa yang terlintas dipikirannya tanpa berusaha meminta kejelasan pada Hichigo.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit mereka akhirnya tiba taman. Suasana di sana lumayan sepi karena saat di sudah hampir malam sehingga tak ada seorangpun yang berada di sana. Hichigo menuntun Ichigo menuju ke tempat beberapa ayunan yang ada di sana dan mendudukkan diri mereka.

"Huh... aku mulai ceritanya, ya?" tanya Hichigo yang dibalas anggukkan singkat dari Ichigo.

"Saat itu umurku baru enam tahun saat Toushirou dikenalkan padaku. Aku begitu membencinya dan juga ibunya yang telah merebut ayah dariku dan ibuku. Yah, tak bisa dibilang merebut juga. Ayah adalah orang yang sangat setia dan sangat mencintai ibuku. Hanya saja ibu meninggal saat ia melahirkanku. Ayah sangat frustasi saat itu tapi ia mencoba menguatkan dirinya untuk merawatku." Ucap Hichigo mulai menjelaskan.

"Maaf aku membangkitkan kenangan burukmu. Aku ikut sedih atas kematian ibumu." Ucap Ichigo penuh sesal. Ia tak menyangka masa lalu Hichigo seperti itu, sangat menyakitkan.

"Tak apa Ichigo, aku yang ingin cerita. Jadi kau sama sekali tidak salah. Ketika aku berumur enam tahun ayah tiba – tiba datang dengan membawa seorang anak kecil berumur empat tahun dan seorang wanita yang kutahu adalah ibunya. Aku sangat kesal mengetahui kenyataan itu. Apalagi saat aku tahu ibu Toushirou hanya seorang yang suka berpura – pura di depan ayahku, di belakangnya ia malah berselingkuh, aku membencinya dan juga Toushirou. Karena itu aku sangat membenci perselingkuhan dan akupun tak mau berselingkuh." Ucap Hichigo dengan nada kemarahan mengucapkan hal itu.

"... " Ichigo hanya bisa diam. Ia benar – benar merasa bersalah saat ini.

Hichigo yang tak mendapat respon dari Ichigo mulai bercerita kembali. "Tapi lama – kelamaan aku sadar, kalau Toushirou tidak seperti ibunya. Ia sangat manis saat umurnya empat tahun saat itu. Toushirou selalu mengekor kemanapun aku pergi dan selalu mengajakku bermain bersama. Awalnya aku kesal melihat dia yang selalu mengikutiku. Tapi saat melihat ia selalu dijahili anak – anak seumurannya aku jadi marah sendiri. Sejak itulah aku jadi sayang padanya dan selalu melindunginya." Ucap Hichigo dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

"Oh, jadi kaarena itu sampai sekarang kau jadi orang yang overprotektif huh?" terka Ichigo yang hanya dibalas Hichigo dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, sejak saat itu aku yang selalu melindunginya. Sampai suatu saat ayah mengetahui perselingkuhan ibu Toushirou dengan pria lain dan mengusirnya. Ibu Toushirou yang tidak terima akhirnya membawa Toushirou ikut bersamanya. Aku sangat sedih saat itu sehingga jadi anak berandalan dan sukses membuat teman – temanku takut dan menjauhiku. Namun aku bertekat akan mengambil Toushirou kembali dari ibunya yang jahat." Hichigo mengucapakan kalimat itu dengan semangat.

"Dan sekarang seperti yang kau lihat, aku berhasil membujuknya tinggal denganku dan aku sangat senang sekarang karena telah menepati janjiku. Tapi satu yang kusayangkan...!" tambah Hichigo dengan lesu.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo penasaran pada kalimat menggantung yang diucapkan Hichigo.

"Sekarang Toushirou tidak seperti dulu, dia jadi dingin dan tak lagi mengikutiku seperti saat dia kecil dulu. Yah, walaupun ia masih imut dan manis." Tambah Hichigo.

"Dasar kau ini. Mana mungkin dia terus nmengikutimu 'kan. Dia punya kehidupan sendiri dan suatu saat akan punya pacar juga." Ucap Ichigo heran melihat tingkah Hichigo.

"Apa? Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyentuh Toushirou bahkan sampai pacaran dengannya. Jika ada seorang seperti itu ia harus berhadapan denganku dulu." Sepertinya Hichigo sangat protektif sekali pada adiknya itu. Kasihan Grimmjow yang harus menghadapi Hichigo untuk mendapatkan restu darinya.

" Aku kasihan pada Toushirou punya kakak sepertimu!" ucap Ichigo dengan suara lirih.

"Kau bilang sesuatu Ichigo?" tanya Hichigo yang tak dapat mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Ichigo.

"Ah, tidak lupakan perkataanku barusan." Ucap Ichigo gugup takut Hichigo mendengar perkataannya tadi.

"Jadi, kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku 'kan?" tanya Hichigo lagi, kembali ke topik semula. Menatap mata Ichigo dalam.

"Iya, aku sudah tidak marah, dan maafkan aku sudah salah tuduh padamu." Ucap Ichigo menyesali tindakanya sambil menatap mata Hichigo.

"Ya, tak apa Ichigo yang penting kau sudah mau memaafkanku." Ucap Hichigo riang. Selama beberapa detik wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

Selama beberapa detik suasana di sekitar menjadi hening, yang terdengar hanya suara dengup jantung yang saling beradu diantara kedua orang sedang berhadapan itu.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu, huh?" tanya Ichigo kesal ditatap seperti itu. Aduh Ichigo dirimu sungguh tidak peka keadaan.

"Ah, tidak ada apa – apa!" ucap Hichigo menghindarkan tatapannya pada Ichigo. Sebenarnya tadi Hichigo mau mencium Ichigo. Hanya saja Hichigo takut ditolak lagi seperti kejadian tempo hari di mana Ichigo menolaknya dengan keras saat dia menciumnya.

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu. Aku pulang saja!" ucap Ichigo yang beranjak dari duduknya.

"Eh, tunggu Ichigo," ucap Hichigo menahan Ichigo yang mau pergi. "besok 'kan hari minggu bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain sekalian merayakan hari baikan kita?" usul Hichigo yang masih ingin bersama Ichigo lebih lama.

"Huh? Ya baiklah! Bagaimana kalau jam 2 kita bertemu di taman bermain?" ucap Ichigo menentukan waktu kencan mereka.

Hichigo tak percaya kalau Ichigo akan langsung menyetujui usulnya. Saat ini Hichigo benar – benar senang. "Tentu saja! Aku pasti tak akan terlambat." Ucap Hichigo cepat menanggapi ucapan Ichigo.

" Ya, sudah aku mau pulang. Aku tak bilang apa – apa pada Yuzu dan Karin kalau aku pulang malam, mereka pasti khawatir sekarang." Ucap Ichigo kali ini benar – benar pergi.

-Keesokan harinya- Rumah Hichigo

"Toushirou kau mau ke mana?" tanya Hichigo yang baru bangun tidur. Hichigo merasa aneh pada Toushirou yang pagi – pagi begini sudah rapi. Mau ke mana Toushirou pagi – pagi begini.

"Aku mau pergi main, Hichigo!" ucap Toushirou gugup karena kepergok Hichigo saat mau pergi.

"Main ke mana? Ini 'kan masih pagi, belum juga jam sepuluh." Tanya Hichigo sambil melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 09.45 AM.

'Itulah kenapa aku memutuskan pergi pagi – pagi, agar tak ketahuan olehmu. Padahal biasanya Hichigo tak akan bangun pagi – pagi begini di hari libur. Sial sekali aku.' Kesal Toushirou dalam hati

"Aku mau pergi ke taman bermain." Terang Toushirou akhirnya.

"Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali, aku juga akan ke sana dengan Ichigo nanti. Bagaimana kalau pergi bersama?" usul Hichigo senang ternyata tujuan mereka sama – sama ingin ke taman bermain. Bagus bukan?

'Buruk sekali, kenapa Hichigo juga mau ke taman bermain juga. Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa kabur darinya? Mayday mayday tolong aku' batin Toushirou memikirkan rencana kabur dari Hichigo.

"Eh, tapi bukannya kau mau kencan dengan Ichigo di sana. Aku tidak mau mengganggu kencanmu dengannya." Ucap Toushirou berusaha membatalkan niat Hichigo mengajaknya pergi bersama.

"Tak apa! Ichigo pasti mengerti." Ucap Hichigo kekeh pada pendiriannya.

.

.

.

"Hichigo, sudah hentikan tindakanmu yang memalukan ini." Ucap Toushirou pada kakaknya sambil berbisik pelan.

"Kenapa Toushirou? Bukankah ini menyenangkan?" ucap Hichigo melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

"Aish... kau tak lihat orang – orang melihati kita, huh?" kesal Toushirou pada kegiatan kakaknya yang memalukan itu. Lihat saja orang – orang mulai melirik – lirik ke arah mereka. Walaupun tak begitu kelihatan.

"Kenapa, Toushirou dulu kau senang saat kita main ini di taman bermain bukan?" kekeh Hichigo masih melanjutkan kegiatan yang menurut Toushirou sangat memalukan itu, "Ayo kau juga ikut!" ucap Hichigo menarik tangan Toushirou dan memberinya pemukul yang terbuat dari bahan plastik yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Ah, aku tidak mau! Tindakanmu ini sungguh memalukan. Aku ini sudah bukan anak kecil, Hichigo!" Ucap Toushirou memukul lengan Hichigo dengan pemukul plastik yang diterimanya dari Hichigo tapi Toushirou tak juga mengunakannya untuk memainkan permainan yang sedang dilakukan Hichigo.

Yah, kalian tahu bukan sekarang mereka ada di mana? Benar sekali, saat ini Hichigo dan Toushirou telah berada di taman bermain. Ternyata bujukan – bujukan yang dibuat Toushirou untuk kabur dari Hichigo tidak ada yang berhasil. Buktinya saja Hichigo dapat mengajak Toushirou ikut bersamanya. Kasihan Toushirou.

Mana sekarang ini Hichigo mengajaknya melakukan permainan yang menurut Toushirou sangat konyol dan memalukan. Permainan itu adalah memukul tikus tanah yang keluar masuk dari lubang. Huh, betapa memalukannya tindakannya saat ini. Mana permainan itu berada di luar ruangan lagi. di samping wahana – wahana bermain lainnya yang bisa dibilang lebih mengasyikan dari pada ini.

'Untung saja letak permainan ini berada di tempat yang lumayan jauh dari wahana – wahana populer di taman bermain. Kalau tidak pasti saat ini sudah banyak orang yang berkerumun melihatku dan Hichigo. Mana sekarang sudah jam 2 siang lagi, Grimmjow pasti menungguku.' Batin Toushirou.

Sementara ia berpikir begitu teleponnya tiba – tiba bergentar. Dibukanya layar ponselnya dan menampakkan nama sang penelepon itu, Grimmjow.

"Hichigo, coba kau main dengan dua tangan. Aku ingin lihat apa kau bisa memecahkan rekor memukul terbanyak pada permainan ini." Ucap Toushirou pada Hichigo dengan antusias. Sepertinya ia menemukan cara untuk kabur dari Hichigo.

"Pakai dua tangan, ya? Hm, benar juga pasti aku bisa memecahkan rekor permainan ini dengan dua tangan. Perhatikan ya?" ucap Hichigo termakan umpan Toushirou. Hichigo mengambil pemukul milik Toushirou dan mulai memukul – mukul tikus tanah itu dengan cepat.

"Perhatikan ya? Keren 'kan?" pinta Hichigo pada Toushirou fokus pada permainannya.

"Iya, keren sekali!" ucap Toushirou. Kemudian diam – diam kabur meninggalkan Hichigo.

"Keren bukan... Toushirou?" ucap Hichigo yang akhirnya sadar kalau Toushirou menghilang. "ke mana anak itu?" ucap Hichigo saat melihat Toushirou sudah menghilang. Ah, Hichigo ditinggal sendirian kali ini.

Selama beberapa jam ia terus di sana menunggu Toushirou yang mungkin akan kembali lagi atau mungkin menunggu Ichigo yang sudah telat dua jam lebih. Apakah ini karma? Kok rasanya Ichigo sedang membalas perbuatannya yang dulu telat menjemputnya. Atau hanya perasaan saja. Sementara Hichigo sibuk dengan pikirannya tiba – tiba sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanya

"Hichigo?" seru suara seseorang yang sangat di kenal Hichigo, suara Ichigo. Terlihat Ichigo memanggil Hichigo dari kejauhan dan mendekati Hichigo.

"Maaf aku telat Hichigo. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? " tanya Ichigo melihat Hichigo yang sedang bermain memukul tikus tanah. Permainan yang aneh dan memalukan untuk seorang seusia Hichigo itu.

"Ah, Ichigo akhirnya kau datang juga." Senang Hichigo melihat kedatangannya. Walau Ichigo benar – benar telat karena sekarang sudah sore dan menjelang malam.

"Eh, bukankah katamu kau ke sini bersama Toushirou? Mana dia?" ucap Ichigo sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling namun tak juga menemukan sosok imut berambut putih itu.

"Aku tak tahu, sudah dari dua jam yang lalu dia menghilang dan tak kembali – kembali. Jangan – jangan dia kemari untuk kencan dengan seseorang, karena tak mungkin Toushirou kemari seorang diri bukan?" terka Hichigo menerangkan kecurigaannya.

Ichigo juga merasa seperti itu, hanya saja saat ini mereka tak boleh mengganggu Toushirou. Apalagi kalau saat ini benar – benar berkencan. Karena itulah Ichigo harus mengalihkan perhatian Hichigo.

"Ah, sudahlah jangan pikirkan itu. Ayo kita main wahana di sini saja. Aku ingin naik itu!" pinta Ichigo sambil menunjuk suatu wahana yang cukup besar dan bergerak melingkar itu.

"Kau ingin naik itu? Jangan aku agak phobia ketinggian Ichi!" tolak Hichigo melihat wahana yang ditunjuk Ichigo itu ternyata Kincir Ria.

"Eh, jangan begitulah, aku sudah beli tiketnya. Sayang kalau tak terpakai." Bujuk Ichigo lagi, bagaimanapun Ichigo sangat ingin naik Kincir Ria.

Dan akhirnya, "Bagaimana? Menyenangkan bukan?" tanya Ichigo setelah mereka sudah berada di tengah perjalanan kincir ria yang menuju ke atas.

'Apanya yang menyenangkan dari ini?' batin Hichigo dalam hati. "Ya, ya menyenangkan!" namun itulah yang Hichigo ucapkan.

"Eh, bukankah itu Renji dan Ulquiorra?" tanya Ichigo menunjuk keluar ke arah sepasar kekasih yang ia tahu adalah Renji dan ulquiorra.

"Huh? Benar juga. Ternyata mereka juga kemari." Jelas Hichigo membenarkan ucapan Ichigo. Sedang kincir ria sudah mulai turun kembali sehingga sosok Renji dan Ulquiorra sudah tak terlihat.

"Ichigo? Bisa kau rasanya debar jantungku?" ucap Hichigo membuat suasana romantis di sana. Hichigo mengambil tangan Ichigo dan meletakkannya di dadanya. Dapat terdengar sekarang suara jantung Hichigo yang berdebar – debar.

"Huh? ya" balas Ichigo singkat. Kemudian mereka berdua semakin mempersempit jarak di antara keduanya.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" tanya Hichigo langsung lurus ke apa yang diinginkannya.

"Bodoh, begitu saja pakai tanya. Tentu saja boleh, kau 'kan pacarku." Ucap Ichigo heran pada tingkah Hichigo yang begitu. Tempo hari saja dia langsung main cium. Sekarang malah pakai tanya – tanya.

Hichigo yang mendapat persetujuan dari Ichigo dengan cepat mempersempit jarak mereka hingga tinggal beberapa senti. Hingga akhirnya mereka berciuman juga. Hichigo mencium Ichigo dengan lembut dan tek ada napsu di sana. Hanya rasa cinta yang saling menyatu setelah sekian lama berpisah.

Namun sayangnya hal tersebut harus segera berakhir karena sang petugas tiba – tiba datang dan membuka gerbong kincir ria mereka. "Anda sudah samapi di bawah. Terima kasih sudah naik wahana ini, silahkan turun!" ucap petugas yang membuka pintu gerbong mereka dengan senyum terkembang.

Ichigo yang melihat itu dengan refleks melepaskan ciuman mereka dan langsung turun dari bangkunya. Mengakibatkan Hichigo yang tidak siap terjungkal ke depan dan sukses nyungsep dan mencium kaca gerbong. Kasihan Hichigo. Setelah itu Hichigo yang telah sadar langsung membawa Ichigo pergi dari kincir ria itu.

Namun tanpa disangka – sangka gerimis mulai melanda arena taman ria itu sehingga mereka menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Kenapa pakai gerimis segala sih!" gerutu Hichigo pada cuaca yang membuyarkan rencana mereka naik atraksi yang lain. Bagaimana tidak, setiap atraksi pasti tutup kalau terkena hujan bukan. Paling yang tak akan tutup hanya permainan kuda – kudaan itu, atau yang sering kita tahu sebagai merry go round.

"Sudah jangan ngambek. Sudah kuduga hari ini akan hujan, untung saja aku bawa payung." Ucap Ichigo sambil membuka payung berwarna biru yang dibawanya dan memayungi mereka berdua. "Ayo kita jalan – jalan saja." Rayu Ichigo kemudian menggandeng lengan Hichigo. Namun Hichigo segera mengambil alih dengan membawa payung itu untuk memayungi mereka.

'Begini tidak buruk juga' batin Hichigo senang Ichigo memeluk lengannya. Namun belum sempat mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Tiba – tiba dari arah yang berlawanan Hichigo dan Ichigo melihat dua orang yang sepertinya dikenalnya. Itukan Grimmjow dan Toushirou, mereka sedang berada dalam satu payung. Sepertinya mereka juga menyadari kehadiran Hichigo dan Ichigo.

Ichigo yang menyadari sekarang ini Hichigo sedang marah berusaha menenangkan Hichigo namun usahanya sia – sia. Hichigo sudah tak bisa dikendalikan lagi.

"Grimmjow, apa yang kau lakukan dengan adikku huh?" marah Hichigo mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan. Sepertinya kali ini Grimmjow benar – benar takut melihat Hichigo saat ini. Jadi ini ya sikap protektif yang Toushirou katakan padanya. Sungguh menyeramkan. Toushirou bahkan pernah cerita bahwa kakaknya itu sampai mengirimkan anak – anak yang dekat dengan Toushirou ke rumah sakit karena hanya bersenruhan tangan saja.

"Aku sudah menduga, tidak mungkin Toushirou pergi ke taman bermain sendirian. Tapi tak kusangka Toushirou pergi denganmu. Sudah kuduga kalian memang pacaran bukan!" teriak Hichigo semakin meluapkan kemarahannya

Segera Grimmjow kabur dari Hichigo dan langsung dikejar Hichigo dengan memasang wajah yang mengerikan. Jadi sekarang ini terbalik, sehingga kucing jadi – jadian yang main kucing – kucingan dengan Hichigo.

Toushirou dan Ichigo yang melihatnya hanya pasrah saja pada apa yang akan Hichigo perbuat pada Grimmjow yang malang. Semoga saja setelah kejadian ini Hichigo mau merestui hubungan Grimmjow dan Toushirou.

-END-

A/N : huwa, endingnya super gaje, dan makasih juga buat yang sudah baca dari awal sampai akhir ini. #Hichi: kok endingnya begitu, adengan romantisku sama Ichigo mana? Masa' cuma segitu? #Tsuki: biarin, suka – suka aku. Apa mau dilain cerita Ichi nggak kupasangin sama Hichi? #Hichilangsungbungkam. Cuma itulah yang terpikir di otakku, semoga readers sekalian yang baca puas ya?. Yak, balas Review dulu

ArthuriaMariePendragon :ceritanya kurang humor? aku juga berpikir , tapi sekarang mereka sudah nggak berantem lagi 'kan dan Grimmjow juga udah tobat dari sifat tukang selingkuhnya. Makasih sudah review.

Lucaslascan : benar banget, makanya sekarang aku sudah nggak manas – manasin Hichigo lagi. kalau nggak bisa gawat tuh. Eh, tapi sekarang Hichigo jadi overprotektif sama Toushiroujadi pasti dia bakal panas liat Toushirou sama Grimmjow. Makasih dah review.

Rose : kasihan Grimmjow ditabokin mulu, ini dia dah nggak ganggu Toushirou lagi dan Hichigo dah balikan lagi ma Ichi, jadi udah nggak kasihan lagi kan. Makasih dah review.

Zanpaku nee : Tuh Hichigo dah lurusin semua kesalahpahamannya sama Ichigo, sekarang masalahnya dah beres deh. Cuma tinggal Hichigo mau ngasih restu buat Toushirou dan Grimmjow supaya boleh pacaran yang pastinya sulit dah review.

Nah terakhir, seperti biasanya

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
